Puer Fati
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Obi-Wan is now a Padawan, but with the truth about his origin a matter of utmost importance, Qui-Gon must spirit him away from the Temple in order to keep him safe. On their journey secrets, illusions and love present obstacles they must break through in order to answer the question; who were the Pratiri?
1. Chapter 1

Qui-Gon stood in an observation room watching Obi-Wan take an exam. Next to him stood Masters Windu and Yoda, and all three were looking on with interest. Qui-Gon was contemplatively stroking his chin and watching through the one way mirror as Obi-Wan quickly answered question after question, given to him at random by an educational droid.

"He shouldn't be able to do this." Mace spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. "He's only fifteen. Knights twice his age haven't learned the answers many of these questions, and yet he's answering them without hesitation."

"You're surprised?" Qui-Gon asked, turning and looking at Mace with a raised eyebrow. "If he truly is what you both suspect-."

"Don't you suspect as well, Qui-Gon? You're his master. Surely you know him better than anyone." Mace retorted with curiosity.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily and turned to look back at his student. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "It seems that he already knows what I go to teach him. Every lesson he gets on the first attempt. Every form, every flip, every twist of his lightsaber. He's flawless; and you know I don't say that lightly."

Almost as if he were able to hear Qui-Gon's comment Obi-Wan hesitated with an answer. All three master's immediately perked with interest to see if there was in fact something Obi-Wan didn't know, but then a second later the young teen answered and the droid continued administering questions. Mace shook his head, impressed with Obi-Wan's performance, and then looked down at Yoda who was sitting on a hover chair next to him.

"We should pull him from classes. He'll only draw attention to himself and the last thing we need is to broadcast his origin. Who knows who may be looking for him." The councilor recommended and Yoda remained silent, keeping his gaze on Obi-Wan.

Then, pensively, the wizened master nodded. "Yes. Agree, I do. Kept safe, our young Obi-Wan must be."

"He won't understand." Qui-Gon said, his concern only for the feelings of his young ward, who may as well be his son for how much he loved him. "What am I supposed to tell him?" He asked the councilors as his eyes remained trained on his student.

"Kept busy, you will be. Away from the Temple, you will stay, away from prying eyes." Yoda murmured with a sure nod.

"Are you suggesting there is a threat from within the temple?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously, because as far as he was concerned the idea was preposterous. How could a Jedi represent a threat? Especially to another Jedi?

"Dark times, we are approaching. Uncertain of many things, I am. Hard to see, the future is. So kept safe, Obi-Wan must be. He is all that stands before the path of the dark. Certain, that much is." Yoda nodded a few more times as he linked his fingers together in his lap and looked over at Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan's heritage, you must find. Know for certain what he is, we must."

"Where am I supposed to look?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing that this had always been a possibility since Mace and Yoda had told them their suspicions on what Obi-Wan was.

"To the Unknown Region, you must go." Yoda spoke decisively, though all three men were certain that the old Jedi was just as unsure as the rest of them. This was uncharted territory. Never in the history of the Jedi had they encountered someone such as Obi-Wan.

"What am I supposed to tell him? He can't know why we're there. It would put too much pressure on him, and he's so young…" Qui-Gon's heart broke a little for his apprentice. He knew that no matter where this search led, it would end badly for his Obi-Wan. And yet he didn't have the power to protect him from whatever lie ahead. However, he would do so to the best of his ability.

"Tell him what you must to convince him." Mace suggested and Qui-Gon furrowed his brow.

"You want me to lie to him? If he is…" Qui-Gon hesitated because he was afraid it would make everything that much more real. "If he is a Pratiri there is no possible way I can lie to him. There is no way I can keep anything from him."

"You can because he trusts you." Mace turned to him and looked at him tightly. "You're right, Qui-Gon. He _can't_ know. Not yet. He may suspect, but he will believe you because you are his master and he loves you."

"And when he finds out the truth? That I've been lying to him? He will feel betrayed and used. By me! I will lose him." Qui-Gon predicted, certain he wouldn't be able to endure such a thing. Obi-Wan was the only thing that kept him going, he was the only bright spot in his life.

"If Obi-Wan _is_ a Pratiri then we must keep him safe no matter the costs." Mace had spoken those words before, six years earlier.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and thought back to that morning when his whole life had been turned upside down, and everything he thought he knew was proven wrong.

* * *

_Six Years Earlier_.

"Come on. He'll be asleep for a while yet and the Council is in session. We can work out the whole Padawan situation. Also, there is something else we need to discuss concerning Ben." He said and Qui-Gon looked up at him confused.

"Concerning him how?" He asked, sensing the seriousness of Mace's statement.

"Not here." Was all the councilor offered before stepping back and motioning for Qui-Gon to come with him. Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, though disentangling himself from the boy proved to be difficult he managed to stand from the bed without waking Ben. He then made sure all of the tubes and lines attached to Ben were still where they were supposed to be, covered him with a blanket, and then followed Mace out of the room.

The two turned and Master Windu looked over to Qui-Gon turned as they began shutting the door. "Welcome back, my Old Friend."

In a comfortable silence the two walked to the council chambers. Qui-Gon's prediction about it being his least argumentative talk with them had been proven correct. They agreed he should be the one to train Ben but that Ben needed time to catch up to his age-mates. So, it was decided Ben would study as an Initiate until his twelfth birthday, when Qui-Gon would then take him as a Padawan. Admittedly Qui-Gon was a bit disappointed he couldn't begin training Ben right away, but he knew the wisdom behind their decision.

After the meeting was over the council filed out while Mace asked him to linger behind to catch up about Xanatos and how he might be feeling. Sensing it was a personal topic the rest of the councilors quickly filed out save for Master Yoda.

Qui-Gon was no fool and knew it was just a rouse to get them all alone, so he stood patiently waiting to hear what Mace had to say about Ben.

"Yoda had a vision while you were rescuing Ben." Mace began and stood as he began pacing, clearly worked up. Qui-Gon watched in shock because he knew there was very little that could get the implacable Mace Windu frazzled.

"Concerning him?" He asked concerned and both councilors nodded.

"Based on the vision we suspect Ben is not who he thinks he is." Mace said as he came to a stop in front of Qui-Gon. Confused and concerned for his dear friend, Qui-Gon looked past him to Yoda who was watching impassively, seemingly only there to observe. Qui-Gon turned back to Mace and shrugged to convey his confusion.

"You mean an orphan?" He asked slowly.

"I mean a human." Mace corrected and made Qui-Gon at a loss for words.

After opening and closing his mouth a few times he finally did manage speech. "Not human? I'm sorry, I'm not…I took his blood sample myself. It clearly stated he was human."

"Because that's what the Force wanted you to think." Mace stated as if that explained everything.

"I'm still not following you." Qui-Gon murmured and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Honestly he was beginning to feel as if this was either some kind of practical joke or Mace had gone off the deep end.

"Yoda saw the Pratiri." Mace explained and then motioned to the door. "And he saw Ben among them."

"Pratiri? Mace, the Pratiri are myths! Jedi folklore. Stories to tell children in the crèche. They don't actually exist." Qui-Gon stated emphatically, now certain that Mace had in fact lost his mind, and yet Yoda didn't seem to be correcting him.

"Will you tell him?" Mace asked, turning to look back at Yoda.

Yoda sighed and pushed himself from his chair and approached Qui-Gon, his cane thumping on the council floor with every step. "Kings, I saw. A lineage of nobility. At the end of the line, Ben stood. Still a child, he was, in my vision. Laughing with a man, his father, the king of the Pratiri."

"I don't understand…You're saying that Ben, _my_ Ben, is some mythological prince?" Qui-Gon was now suspect that both councilors had lost their minds. However, clearly in full control of their capacities, both masters nodded to him. "Ok…" Qui-Gon said firmly, now believing he needed to talk them down from insanity. "Let's say Ben _is_ the prince of the Pratiri. How did he end up on Ne'Arna, orphaned and alone? If he is the crown prince of possibly the most powerful race of beings throughout the galaxy, why wouldn't they go and find him?"

"Know that, I do not. Ended there, the vision did." Yoda explained and Qui-Gon looked at him a moment and felt a niggling in the back of his mind.

The Force.

He closed his eyes and listened to what it had to tell him. His connection to the Living Force had always been strong, and it allowed him to hear its messages clearly. It was telling him they were speaking the truth. At least as far as they knew it.

Qui-Gon's skepticism lifted slightly due to his belief in the Force, but part of it remained due to his common sense. Pratiri were not actual beings…They couldn't be.

"What would that mean?" He asked slowly, looking between the two, and wondering what conclusions they had come to.

"The Force sent him here to us for a reason. You found him on Ne'Arna for a reason. We thought it was for you…To help you move past Xanatos. But now we believe his presence is far more reaching. _If_ Ben is in fact a Pratiri then he could be enough to stop the darkness encroaching around us." Mace spoke hopefully.

"Darkness?" Qui-Gon responded, once again confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't sensed it. You have one of the strongest connections to the Force in the entire Order. Wars are breaking out all over the galaxy. There is a demand for more Jedi than there has ever been in our entire recorded history. There is something _out_ there, waiting to strike. And Ben may be our only chance to survive when it does." Mace spoke and Qui-Gon adamantly began shaking his head.

"You're basing all of this on one vision! Ben is a _boy_! He's eight years old and I'll not have you putting the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Pratiri or not, he is a child. Up until this point his only concern was finding his next meal." Qui-Gon insisted and tightened his fists. "There isn't anyone after him."

"If Ben is a Pratiri then we must keep him safe no matter the costs." Was all Mace answered with.

The room fell into silence and Qui-Gon ran his hand over his face. He turned away and walked over to the window to overlook Coruscant. He crossed his arms over his chest and then sighed. "I need to get back, Ben could wake any minute." He murmured and slowly looked back to the other two. "I'll…think about this." He said firmly and gave them a nod, and then turned and left quickly, his mind racing with confusion.

He walked back to the healer's ward and returned to Ben's room. He pulled up a chair and sat at the side of the boy. He then leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his thumbs. "You look human to me…" He whispered with a slight smile and then reached out and gently moved aside some of Ben's hair from his forehead.

* * *

_Present._

Qui-Gon had never looked at Obi-Wan the same way since. He hadn't decided if he believed Yoda's vision, or his interpretation of it, but the thought was always in the back of his head. It didn't help that Obi-Wan seemed capable of anything.

Not only did he excel at their physical training, but Obi-Wan had done the same in his academics. Everyone had thought he'd be behind his age-mates for a significant amount of time, perhaps years. However, once Knight Drenick began tutoring him the Knight had trouble keeping up with how much Obi-Wan soaked in. Within months he was in classes with his agemates, and then classes above them, and then classes above them.

Eventually they had gotten to this point, where Obi-Wan had to be quizzed by a droid because he started knowing more than the teachers themselves. No one knew where Obi-Wan drew his knowledge from, and Qui-Gon supposed him being a Pratiri would be an answer, but that would mean that Pratiri actually exist and that is something Qui-Gon cannot accept easily. What was easy to accept is that his padawan was remarkably gifted; the reason he was didn't matter.

Qui-Gon sighed again as Obi-Wan continued answering the questions, alone, in an empty room. Life hadn't been easy for Obi-Wan since getting to the Temple. Once his skills became known Qui-Gon would venture to say Obi-Wan had been ostracized by the other padawans. They just didn't understand why Obi-Wan was so much…well…better than they were.

Even Obi-Wan's own friends couldn't understand him and eventually they filtered away until Obi-Wan didn't have anyone his own age. As a result, his fifteen year old Padawan spent more time than usual with members of the council, who were the closest to understanding him, and other masters, who would not judge him. No one his own age…

And now they needed to tear him away from what few friends he had. Who knew how long they would need to stay in the Unknown Regions. They may never return to the Temple.

But he knew that no matter what happened he would support Obi-Wan. He always had, and he always would. Not only was Obi-Wan his padawan, but he was the son he never had. Qui-Gon loved him just as much as he would love any blood child, were they allowed in the life of a Jedi. He had tried to protect Obi-Wan from the pains of being different, but he knew that leaving wouldn't sit well with the boy.

He would question. He would demand to know why. He would have a right to know…

But Qui-Gon wouldn't, couldn't, tell him.

"They're finished." Mace spoke and jarred Qui-Gon from his disjointed thoughts. The droid powered down and Obi-Wan remained sitting in the room for a few moments longer. "What is he doing?" Mace asked, curiously.

The three masters remained silent until Obi-Wan turned and pushed himself to stand a full ten minutes later, then quietly left the room. Qui-Gon watched him go, wanting to immediately go to him, but there was still more he needed to discuss with the councilors before he left.

"When do you want us to leave?" He asked and Mace glanced to Yoda slightly.

"As soon as possible. We aren't certain the Temple is safe for him. So many people know he is different as it is. If someone came looking for him he'd be a sitting target." The councilor slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robes and gave a sympathetic look to Qui-Gon. "We know this will be difficult for him, but believe us when we say we only have Benjamin's best interest at heart." Mace's words were emphasized by the use of Obi-Wan's birth name.

"I know you do." Qui-Gon assured them and continued looking into the room Obi-Wan had vacated. "It just comes at a price." He lamented. He then drew up his shoulders and turned to face them fully. "I should get back. Tell him what we'll be doing." He said and then gave them a bow. "I know I sound ungrateful, but I am aware of the care you're trying to give my Obi-Wan. I thank you for it." He spoke and then rose and left them.

Mace and Yoda looked to each other, neither of them happy about what Obi-Wan has gone through, and what still lies before him.

* * *

When Qui-Gon walked into their apartment he found Obi-Wan lying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. He slowly drew off his cloak and tossed it nonchalantly over one of the chairs. "How did it go?" He asked for pretense. As far as they knew, Obi-Wan was unaware he was monitored throughout his sessions.

"You were standing there watching me the whole time." Obi-Wan pointed out without emotion as he continued looking up at the ceiling.

Qui-Gon felt his heart grow heavy. Obi-Wan was no longer the care-free boy he once was. In fact, Qui-Gon couldn't recall the last time Obi-Wan smiled. He walked over to the couch and sat on the edge next to his student. He sighed and rolled his lips into his mouth as he thought about giving Obi-Wan the news of their imminent departure to the unknown regions.

He reached out and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Come with me." Qui-Gon said, and stood. Obediently Obi-Wan stood as well and looked up at his master curiously. "We're going out."

"Out? Of the Temple? For what?" Obi-Wan asked as he linked his arms behind his back.

"Fun, Padawan, for fun." Qui-Gon told him, forcing a broad smile as he gently took Obi-Wan's shoulders and started directing him to the door.

"Fun?"

"Fun. Surely you remember how to have fun."

* * *

**So, do you all remember how I said these were written already? Well, they were, until my computer decided to die...a sad, sad death; and take all my files with it. So, I've started the process of re-writing them because it seemed unanimous that everyone wanted to see where the story was going. But, you'll have to be patient with me as I try to get it written again.**

**But, all that aside, part two! Here we go...Prepare for a lot of made up lore, but a hopefully interesting story. Please let me know what you think of the beginning. Comments are love. I'm even going to work on my reticence at answering them...Maybe that will give you more motivation? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So did you enjoy it?" Qui-Gon asked hopefully as he and Obi-Wan walked out of a holovid. He had asked what Obi-Wan had wanted to do and they had found themselves at a holovid depicting the adventures of an archaic warrior fighting hordes of monsters.

"Yeah. Though it was inaccurate." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to begin listing why when he noticed the disappointed look on Qui-Gon's face. He paused and looked up at his master, wishing he could be normal. "I _did_ enjoy it." He assured and Qui-Gon gave him a small nod and then wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they started walking back to the Temple.

Obi-Wan fell silent and sighed as he leaned against his master. He knew Qui-Gon didn't know what to do with him sometimes. He knew there was something that made him different than the other Jedi. He just wished there wasn't.

Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to be normal. He had lost all of his friends. He had been the subject of ridicule and taunts. He had been given a number of strange looks and had been skirted in hallways.

Obi-Wan knew it reflected back on Qui-Gon, and for that reason alone he wished it was different. Qui-Gon had always been supportive and loving to him. Since they met Qui-Gon alone had always been encouraging him and been by his side, no matter how strange he got. Even as all of his friends slipped away to avoid being associated with him, Qui-Gon put more and more effort into being not only his master, but also his friend.

He didn't know what he'd do without Qui-Gon's calming presence in his life. _'I'd probably go insane...'_ He thought to himself honestly.

Obi-Wan looked up sharply when Qui-Gon came to a quick halt. He felt Qui-Gon's grip tighten around him and he looked up at his master. He saw Qui-Gon looking intently ahead and so turned and followed the man's gaze. Before them Master Dooku approached. Obi-Wan knew Dooku had trained Qui-Gon, but he had never met the man. He knew Dooku often remained away from the Temple on prolonged missions, as well as being active in the politics of his home world.

Meeting him now gave Obi-Wan a strange sensation. He could typically see a person and instantly see their aura in the Force. However, with Dooku, he felt nothing. Just an empty buzz. By the stiffness he felt from his master, he imagined Qui-Gon felt it as well. Slowly the man's arm lowered from his shoulder and hung by his side. "Master. What a coincidence." Qui-Gon commented and Dooku nodded as he finished closing the gap between them.

"Strange indeed." Dooku said as his eyes remained focused on Obi-Wan. "This must be your apprentice. I've heard much about him." Dooku said and then gave the teenager a small bow.

"Yeah, probably not good things." Obi-Wan commented with a scoff and ignored the flash of pain he felt from his bond with Qui-Gon. He knew it hurt the man to acknowledge how the rest of the Jedi thought of him, but he couldn't do anything about it and couldn't pretend that it was different.

"On the contrary, when I speak to the council they have nothing but good things to say about you." Dooku said in a way that made the hair on the back of Obi-Wan's neck stand up.

"You ask them about my apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course, Padawan. You and I have so few chances to talk. I like to stay appraised of your life, and Obi-Wan here is a part of it." Dooku said, and of course that made perfect sense. But neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan believed him.

"I see." Qui-Gon nodded swiftly and then motioned in the general direction of the Temple. "Well we were just heading back home. Perhaps we'll have time to catch up, since we're both on planet, Master Dooku." Qui-Gon spoke formally as he took Obi-Wan's shoulder once more and started walking them passed Dooku.

However, the older master stepped over and stood in front of them. Qui-Gon swiftly but subtly put Obi-Wan behind him and looked at the man who had trained him for thirteen years. "We're in a hurry, Master Dooku. Please…Comm me and we'll set up a time to meet." He insisted and felt the Force whispering to him to tread carefully.

"Surely you have a few minutes. I just want to get to know your padawan here." The man looked over Qui-Gon's shoulder at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked up at him levely and then back to Qui-Gon. "Or don't you want me to know about him?" He asked, looking back at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon slowly bowed his head and sighed. He then looked up at Dooku and nodded. "Of course, it's just we're in a hurry." Qui-Gon reminded and then reached back and gently took Obi-Wan's arm. "So if you'll excuse us." He brushed them passed Master Dooku and walked swiftly away, not looking back at the man who had trained him. The encounter had just rubbed him the wrong way. He and Dooku had never been close, and he may just be sensitive about his discussion with Mace and Yoda earlier, but he felt like Obi-Wan was in danger.

He didn't stop until they were on a lift heading back up to the top level of the streets. As they rode up Obi-Wan glanced at him, clearly trying to make sense of the encounter. "He was your master." Obi-Wan state and Qui-Gon nodded slowly.

There was a moment of silence between them and then Obi-Wan grabbed his arm lightly. "We won't be like that, will we?" He asked and Qui-Gon realized Obi-Wan was afraid of them drifting apart just like he had with his own master.

As he was not only Obi-Wan's master, but also his closest friend, he could imagine why the idea would frighten his teenage apprentice. He turned, took Obi-Wan's face into his hands, and kissed his forehead. "Of course not, My Obi-Wan." He assured as the lift came to a stop. They stepped off and started walking back to the Temple.

"Dooku and I never saw eye to eye, even when we were a team. After I was Knighted it was more of a relief to be apart, than anything. There was never much love between us. You and I are _nothing_ like that. Are we?" Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan gave a small smile and shook his head.

"No, Master." Obi-Wan answered honestly and Qui-Gon felt a wave of remorse fill him as he saw the trust and love in Obi-Wan's eyes. He hated having to lie to his student, to someone he loved as much as he did, but he had no other choice. He had to protect him and it would be easiest to do that if Obi-Wan didn't know.

"Right." Qui-Gon said and then wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and kept them walking. He tried to shake the encounter with Dooku away and focus on what he had to do. "Now is probably a good time to tell you…The council has assigned us a unique mission." He said and Obi-Wan stopped walking to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Qui-Gon glanced at a few of the pedestrians passing them and then looked back down at his apprentice.

"They are sending us into the Unknown Regions. To map it and make contact with more of its inhabitants." Qui-Gon lied smoothly. Obi-Wan looked up at him intently, clearly knowing something wasn't right about what he had said. However, Obi-Wan trusted Qui-Gon more than his suspicion and nodded slowly.

"Why us?" He asked as he started walking again.

"They believed we would be suited because of our strengths as both negotiators as well as warriors." The master explained and smiled, glad that Obi-Wan had bought the ruse. He reminded himself it was for Obi-Wan's own good, and then moved on. "They want us to leave as soon as we can. I thought you might enjoy a night out before, though. I don't know how long we'll stay away from the Temple." Qui-Gon explained and Obi-Wan nodded a little, not looking too upset about the prospect of leaving.

Qui-Gon thought it might be good for him to be away from so much of the speculation he faced from his fellow padawans. It might be an opportunity for Obi-Wan to start fresh.

* * *

"We have a ship outfitted for you. It has enough supplies to last for years, a mobile medical bay, exercise arena, as well as quarters for you both. You should be quite comfortable while you're traveling." Mace explained quietly to Qui-Gon as he stood in the man's room while he packed the few belongings he had he couldn't live without. A few mementos was all he took besides several changes of clothes.

"Say we _do_ find the Pratiri…What do you want me to do?" Qui-Gon asked and looked at his old friend.

"Trust in the Force. That is all you can do." Mace answered and glanced to the door where they heard Obi-Wan on the other side, tinkering in the kitchen of the apartment.

"And if we don't?" Qui-Gon asked. "I can't keep him speeding through space indefinitely. He needs stability. He needs more than that."

"Wait for us to contact you. Yoda and I will try to dispel any potential danger for him here, but that could take some time. Whoever is the cause of the darkness Yoda has sensed is cloaking themselves well. All I know is that if they decide to reveal themselves we'll need Obi-Wan." Mace said and absent mindedly tossed a stone up and down and rolled it in his palm. "Pratiri or not…He's the most powerful Jedi I've ever seen."

Qui-Gon nodded as he glanced to his door as well. "We should go. I feel that if we don't leave now something will happen to him." Qui-Gon said and quickly closed his bag and went to leave the room.

Mace reached out and stopped him though. "Good luck, Qui-Gon. Be careful who you trust." Mace warned and then embraced Qui-Gon quickly. Qui-Gon hugged him back and then they left his room.

"I'm ready, Master." Obi-Wan informed, motioning to the bag he had sitting on their kitchen table. Qui-Gon nodded and smiled.

"Great. Well, we should be on our way then." He said and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him. They walked out of the apartment with Mace following behind them when suddenly Qui-Gon paused as he felt a powerful warning in the Force. The other two felt it as well and all three turned and faced the window overlooking Coruscant.

Qui-Gon tensed and both his and Mace's hands went to their belts for their sabers, however, it proved ineffectual as something broke through the window and landed on the floor. Realizing what it was Qui-Gon turned and immediately covered Obi-Wan's body with his own.

The room erupted and debris started falling on them. When it was over Qui-Gon's ears were ringing and he patted Obi-Wan down to feel for injuries. The teen had none so he turned and looked at Mace, who had a few burn marks but looked relatively unharmed as well.

What was strange, though, was when he looked through the rest of the room. Their furniture was blown to pieces, and what parts weren't already decimated were burning brightly. The walls were scorched and crumbled and the ceiling was falling in places, no doubt causing great concern to the Jedi who inhabited the floor above them.

Qui-Gon realized they weren't hurt as much as they should have been and looked back down to Obi-Wan who was holding his hands out, projecting a shield in the Force that had protected them all. One that was far stronger than a Padawan his age should be able to muster.

"Come on. You must leave. Now!" Mace shouted and pulled the two of them to their feet.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly confused.

"Now!" Mace ordered and Obi-Wan silenced obediently and they raced out of the devastated apartment. Mace ushered them to the lift and passed the mass of Jedi who were trying to figure out what was going on. "Everyone leave this level and convene in the main hall!" He shouted to the group. When they were situated into the lift Mace looked them over and then nodded and swiftly left to handle the situation in the hall.

Obi-Wan looked out the lift, breathing heavily. "What was that about?" Obi-Wan asked and turned to look up at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was silent as he didn't know what to say to him. "Master?" Obi-Wan asked and still Qui-Gon didn't answer. "Qui-Gon, someone just tried to kill us. Why?"

Qui-Gon looked out the window and sighed and shook his head. "I don't know." He answered and avoided looking at Obi-Wan because he was certain his apprentice knew he was lying to him. The lift came to a stop and Obi-Wan was about to step off to get to their ship, but Qui-Gon stopped him. "Padawan." He said and sighed deeply. "There may be instances on this extended mission when you will question me, but just remember that everything I do, I do with you in mind. But I cannot always tell you the reasoning behind it."

"I trust you, Master." Obi-Wan answered honestly. Qui-Gon smiled a little and then led them off the lift and onto the Jedi docking level. After a quick inquiry to the dock master they were led to the ship Mace and Yoda had outfitted for them.

As they walked onboard Qui-Gon handed his bag to Obi-Wan. "Can you please settle everything while I take off?" He asked and Obi-Wan, the ever diligent padawan, nodded and quickly left to do just that.

Qui-Gon went to the cockpit and started warming up the engines, but as he did so he opened the communication line and input Mace's private code. The master answered, clearly flustered, and no doubt dealing the explosion that had taken place. "Qui-Gon, tell me nothing else has happened."

"We're on the ship and about to take off." Qui-Gon said and quickly continued. "Mace, I believe Dooku was behind the attack." He said and Mace was silent for a moment.

"Are you certain?" He asked and Qui-Gon sighed.

No, he didn't want to even consider the option that Dooku was behind an attack on him and his apprentice, but his encounter with him just beforehand was suspicious. "No, but we encountered him earlier in the evening and he bore an unusual interest in Obi-Wan and he would have known we were going right back to the Temple. As you know the attack happened soon after…He could have easily contacted whoever threw in the device."

"That is a serious accusation." Mace stated.

"I know. It is just a feeling I had…Of course I don't expect you to just apprehend him. Just, make sure he's one of the people you keep an eye on. I have to go, before Obi-Wan hears me." Qui-Gon said and then he and Mace quickly parted ways.

Qui-Gon lifted the ship and directed them through Coruscant traffic and then up into space, then he directed the ship towards the Unknown Regions. He glanced back out of the cockpit and worried about what the next few years would mean for him and Obi-Wan. Setting in the coordinates for hyper drive he leaned back against the seat and sighed. "Well…here we go."

* * *

**So what lies in store for our favorite Jedi duo in the Unknown Regions? Was Dooku behind the attack or was Qui-Gon just being paranoid?**

**Thanks for the reviews folks! I'm glad you liked the beginning so much and are sympathizing with Obi-Wan. He'll have a rough time of it on his journey.**

**Reviews / constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Years Later.**

Qui-Gon sat and read the system read out that was giving him information on the planet they currently hovered over. The past three years had been interesting to say the least. They had traveled from planet to planet since entering the unknown regions. They had encountered strange and unique species; some known to the republic, some not.

Obi-Wan hadn't changed much over the past few years. In fact, Qui-Gon would venture to say things were worse than when they were at the Temple. He was beginning to fear for Obi-Wan's lack of control over his abilities.

It wasn't that Obi-Wan was reckless, because the opposite was true, but clearly there were things Obi-Wan could do that no one understood. There was no way to teach Obi-Wan control, and on occasion it had turned dangerous.

Obi-Wan could manipulate reality through the force in a way Qui-Gon had never even heard of before. Jedi manipulated reality on a regular basis; they made projections to alter appearance, alternated temperatures and a great deal of other things. However, Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan had projected illusions that sucked Qui-Gon in so intensely that he had thought they were real.

It often happened when Obi-Wan was dreaming. Through their bond Obi-Wan would suck Qui-Gon in and Qui-Gon would experience whatever Obi-Wan was dreaming as if it were real; he even felt pain. Qu-Gon had to realize it wasn't real himself and pull himself from the illusion and then pull Obi-Wan out as well, because Obi-Wan was just as trapped as he was.

Luckily, it hadn't happened when Obi-Wan had been awake, and as far as he knew he was the only other person ever sucked in. He still felt for his apprentice. Obi-Wan was always exhausted whenever it happened, not to mention shaken. He was so worried for Obi-Wan. He had started hoping they would find the Pratiri simply because they would be likely to teach Obi-Wan the things he could not.

Obi-Wan suddenly entered the cockpit and tore Qui-Gon from his thoughts. Obi-Wan sat down next to him and smiled brightly and Qui-Gon's heart melted a bit. Of course, there were things about Obi-Wan that would never change. He and Obi-Wan were still close, like father and son, and he knew there were times when Obi-Wan needed a bit more of his affection.

He reached over the gap of the seat and ruffled Obi-Wan's hair. As they were away from the Temple Qui-Gon hadn't cared much for Obi-Wan to maintain the typical padawan cut. It also drew less attention to them as they traversed new worlds. Now, Obi-Wan's hair reached below his ears and fell in shaggy curls.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit more and looked over at the read out. "What does it say?" He asked curiously.

"Not much. Oxygen based, presence of life, though whether or not it's intelligent it doesn't say." Qui-Gon answered with a slight smile. It wouldn't be the first unintelligible planet they had entered. "What do you think?" He asked suddenly, knowing that the Force told things to Obi-Wan that it didn't tell to anyone else. That was how he learned so quickly, the Force just seemed to tell him.

"Humans. There's a breed of humans on the planet – pre-industrial. They call it Ranosia." Obi-Wan answered, gazing down at the large green planet through the viewer.

Qui-Gon nodded and then began lowering the ship into the atmosphere. Touching down was simple and they quickly collected some necessities, such as their universal translators and their packs. They hid their lightsabers in the bags and then disembarked from the ship.

The planet, or at least the area they had landed in, reminded Qui-Gon of Ne'Arna; the planet he had met Obi-Wan on. The air was fresh and the Living Force was strong there. He always preferred to be immersed in nature and regretted that the order was situated on Coruscant, the most crowded planet in the galaxy. The past few years he had been traveling with Obi-Wan had been great for immersing himself back into the Living Force, and he felt more intune with it than ever.

The two traveled in silence, mostly just trusting their instincts that they were moving towards a city. They paused, however, when they got to a large wall blocking their path. "We could jump over it." Obi-Wan suggested immediately.

"We don't know what's on the other side. We could be drawing attention to ourselves." Qui-Gon countered, though there were no sounds on the other side so it was unlikely that there was anyone over there. He still didn't want to take any chances. One of the primary issues with landing on a pre-industrial society was their lack of understanding about the Force.

"Well it looks like it goes on a long way. We have to do something." Obi-Wan told him evenly.

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded. Obi-Wan was right, trying to find an alternate route past the wall could take days. "Alright." He murmured and looked to Obi-Wan. "I'll go first, only follow me once I say it's clear. Deal?" He asked and Obi-Wan nodded obediently.

Qui-Gon tightened the straps on his pack and drew the Force around him. He was about to jump when someone's presence stopped him. He heard the sound of feet running through grass and quickly turned to see a man running at them quickly. He took a defensive stance, but it proved unnecessary as the man came to a stop as he got closer to them.

The stranger was probably in his mid to early thirties, tall, tanned and handsome. He was carrying something on his back but it was obscured by a blanket wrapped around it.

"Who're you?" The man asked apprehensively.

"Travelers." Qui-Gon answered and sensed the suspicion coming from the stranger. He used the Force to ease the man's concern. "We're trying to cross the wall." He explained.

The man scoffed a bit and shook his head, clearly unaffected by the slight manipulation. "They didn't build it for people to just hop the border whenever they like." He commented as he walked passed them and strode up to the wall.

"Well you seem to." Obi-Wan pointed out and the man stopped and looked over at him.

"What he means," Qui-Gon started as he shifted to put himself between the man and his apprentice. "Is that we need a way over. Can you show us?" He asked and the man looked them over a bit.

"Why would you want to go _into_ the empire?" The man asked, clearly baffled.

Qui-Gon now wanted more information about where they were. "We have business." He spoke without commitment. "We're from a far province and need to get inside."

"Yeah well everyone else wants to get out. You don't even have documentation do you?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. He looked them over and then shook his head. "No, I don't think you do." He added and then smirked a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think will happen once you get to the city limits and the guards posted at the entrance ask for your papers?" He asked them.

"Perhaps you could show us a way to avoid that." Qui-Gon propositioned.

"Perhaps…" The man shrugged languidly. "Or perhaps I could turn you in and collect a reward." He added.

"We don't have any money to pay you for your services." Qui-Gon told him and in response the stranger just rolled his eyes and turned as if to carry on his way. "But." Qui-Gon continued and so the man stopped. "As soon as we get something of value, we'll give it to you." He said, once again using the Force on the man, this time a bit stronger. It seemed to work because the man nodded, apparently willing to take a chance on Qui-Gon's honesty.

"Fine. I'm no friend of the empire anyways. Come on. Keep up." He said and started running along the side of the wall.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon followed for about a mile before the man came to a stop again. They were standing next to a drain with metal bars. The man grabbed one and tugged, pulling it free. "Go in. Follow it straight across to the other side of the wall. I'll follow up behind you." He said and the two Jedi did as he said.

For Qui-Gon the drain was a tight fit, but he managed to shimmy his body through and to the other side. He pulled another bar loose and slipped out and helped Obi-Wan stand as he emerged as well. When the man followed behind them he offered him a hand and pulled him up. "My name is Qui-Gon. This is my son, Obi-Wan." He said, having been introducing Obi-Wan that way for three years now, it was just natural.

"Kiern." The man answered as he straightened and adjusted the back on his back.

"As I said, we come from far away. We are not very familiar with the area, nor the empire. Could you-."

"Yeah and you're lucky not to. Don't know why you want to come to a wretched place like this…" Kiern muttered as he started walking towards a city in the distance. "But fine…Welcome to the Glorious Empire of Torhan. Led by the infallible Emperor Romid. He showed up from one of the other provinces about twenty years ago with a big army. Took over this one and three others. He built that wall and has kept us all trapped in here ever since." Kiern explained, his bitterness evident.

"Romid…Why this area?" Qui-Gon asked curiously and Kiern shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not like I've ever met the guy. He's basically cut us off from the rest of the world." Kiern continued with a frown.

"The wall surrounds the entire Empire?" Obi-Wan asked, impressed. Kiern nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, about…ten thousand kilometers around. He controls it all. He and his Red Guard." Kiern explained and eyed them carefully. "I would have thought other provinces knew all about this." He said slowly.

Luckily they were close enough to the city to see just how far advanced the planet was. Qui-Gon could see ruts in the grass where wagons must have passed and there was no signs of paved streets or motorized transports. "We're from the other side of the planet. News of the goings on here haven't really reached us." He informed and Kiern nodded, clearly accepting the answer.

"Frack!" Kiern suddenly cursed and pulled up to a stop. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked up sharply and found a pair of men approaching, both dressed in a black uniform with a red sash across the shoulders and a heavy baton on their hip. It must be the Red Guard. "They don't usually patrol outside the city limits." He explained. He glanced to the two of them, noted the oncoming guards, and then quickly bolted.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan protested. Obi-Wan moved to follow after him but Qui-Gon grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Papers." One of the guards ordered immediately. He held out a hand waiting expectantly for said documentation.

"We don't need to show you our papers." Qui-Gon said, drawing on the Force.

The guard paused for a moment as if momentarily taken in by the manipulation, but then shook his head. "Everyone outside the city limits must show their papers. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"We were just walking. We'll return to the city immediately." Qui-Gon said and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He took a step to walk passed the guards but they stopped them.

"Papers. Now." The man said and Qui-Gon sighed.

"We don't have any." He admitted. "We left them at home. Please, let us show you." He said, certain they could lose the guards once they got inside the city.

"If you don't have any papers we have to take you in for questioning." The second guard finally spoke and pulled out metallic hand cuffs.

Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, knowing they could easily get out of the situation. They could knock out the guards and continue on their way into the city – metallic handcuffs were no match for the Force anyways. But Qui-Gon wasn't resisting. Instead the man relinquished his pack and held his hands out. Obi-Wan sighed and followed suit, not liking the feel of the cold metal against his skin.

They were marched back into the city and through the streets to the guard station. Qui-Gon took this as an opportunity to get a feel for the city. The streets were lined with large round stones, pack animals were used for transportation, and the buildings were made out of an archaic plaster. It was a far cry to the technologically advanced Coruscant, but in his travels throughout the unknown regions he had seen many civilizations, some not as advanced as this.

There was a distinct smell in the city as well that he found off putting. A combination of the waste from the animals and the general lack of hygiene in the city. Though, there was one glimmering exception. In what looked to be the center of the city was a towering building made completely of white stone. Qui-Gon figured that was where the Emperor lived.

His attention was taken away from the building as they were ushered inside the guard station. They were immediately shackled to a pole and their packs searched. Most of the objects inside the guards discarded easily. Even their med-packs didn't draw any attention. Their lightsabers, however, were quickly noted.

The guards muttered amongst themselves before one left. The room fell into silence and the tension was thick, but Obi-Wan wasn't afraid. He knew it would be easy for him and Qui-Gon to escape and return to the ship if they needed to. They weren't in any danger; the Force told him so.

When the guard returned there was another man with him. This was one taller and his red sash had a golden stripe through the middle of it, clearly signifying a heightened status. The man was probably the same age as Qui-Gon, he had gray hair along his temples and hard dark eyes. "What are these?" He asked immediately, holding them up.

Obi-Wan hoped he didn't turn it on by accident. He glanced to Qui-Gon, curious if the man had an excuse thought up for them, but the master remained silent. _'Tell them they are religious objects.'_ The Force whispered to him. So he did.

After he spoke the guard looked at him curiously. "Hn…" The man dropped the lightsabers with distaste. "Why didn't you have your papers when you left the city?" He demanded as he approached them both.

"We forgot them at home." Qui-Gon spoke again, reiterating what he had told the guards who brought them in.

The captain eyed them for a moment longer and then went to ask another question when yet another guard came into the room. "Captain Bron." The man said obediently. "It's the girl, she's back." He ordered and Bron scowled at the news. He eyed the two Jedi for a moment and then seemed to be bored with them and rolled his eyes. He started muttering about the university and how it was full of worthless troublemakers, then he was shoving back their things into the packs and motioned for the guards to unchain them. "Don't want to waste my time on people like you." He said dismissively.

He then turned and started talking to the guard who had given him news. "I thought I told you to bar her from the premises." He sounded angry, and the guards responses faded away as the two disappeared down a hallway.

They were unchained and told to leave and not forget their papers again. With bags in hand they left the guard station and walked down a few streets before coming to a stop. "Well that was interesting." Obi-Wan commented without much emotion. Qui-Gon had gotten used to it as Obi-Wan rarely had any emotion about anything anymore.

"Agreed." He said and smiled at Obi-Wan a bit.

"Now what?" The apprentice asked as he pulled out the river stone from a twine around his neck and absently began rotating it in his hand.

"Well I guess we need to find a place to stay." Qui-Gon said with a sigh and looked up and down the street. "Perhaps we can find an inn that is willing to house us in exchange for…" He trailed off as he caught sight of a familiar face making his way towards them. "Great…Guess who's back." He murmured and Obi-Wan turned and frowned as he saw Kiern making his way to them.

Just what they needed…

* * *

**So? Still interested? What do you think will happen on Ranosia? Let me know!**

**I really appreciate all the feedback you've given me. Since I can't respond to some of you over the message system I'll just do it here. Cool? Cool.**

**2theSky: **Dooku will play an important role. I'm not a huge fan of him either. XD

**BookGirlFan: **That's true, but at the same time now Obi-Wan knows Qui-Gon is keeping something from him and eventually he might want to know what.

**KungfuKittyKat:** I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And you're right, they are really close. It's been (at this point) ten years since they found each other and they've gone through a lot, especially because Obi-Wan is so different.

**Geri K:** You're right, Obi-Wan is more than capable of protecting Qui-Gon. But he'll also want answers about what he is and why he's so different. In the end, Qui-Gon might not be able to give him all the answers he wants.

**'Guest':** Thank you! Yeah, Obi-Wan's relationships with his old friends will be explored a little further, but it is sad that they couldn't accept him. It's just part of what he has to go through though. :(

**Dr. sues 86**:Thanks for letting me know you liked it! And yeah...I think 'poor obi' is going to be a common phrase this fic.

**JessiWan**: Awww, that was so sweet! Thank you! I hope I don't let you down. Also, my name is Jessie! (And don't we all like to pretend? I mean...he's so frigging awesome.)


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here, Kiern?" Qui-Gon asked sternly, in no mood to spend any more time with the man. He had just left them there to be arrested afterall. Kiern held his hands up defensively as he took a step closer to the two men.

"Ok, look, I can understand why you don't want to see me. But I did you a favor. Really. Besides, it seems you two got out just fine. So I'll just be on my way." He said, stepping up between them and then moved to go by. Qui-Gon, however, reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Kiern swiftly shrugged the hand away and turned back to give a smoldering glare to the older man. "Don't touch me." He said tightly and then turned and started walking again.

'_Ask him for a place to stay.'_ The Force told Obi-Wan. The young padawan sighed a bit, not wanting anymore to do with Kiern himself, but obeyed nonetheless. "Can you show us a place we can stay?" He asked hopefully. Qui-Gon turned and looked down at him, clearly surprised but he said nothing.

"I don't owe you anything." Kiern muttered, getting further away. Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon's sleeve and jogged so they caught up with him.

"You let us get arrested." Qui-Gon spoke flatly with a frown marring his features.

"I already told you, it was a favor. Now leave me alone." Kiern insisted, picking up his pace and looking up the street anxiously, as if he was looking for someone. He scanned the crowd for a moment and then slumped and paused, apparently coming up empty handed.

"Who are you looking for?" Qui-Gon asked and earned another scowl from the man.

"No one." He said succinctly, regardless of the fact it wasn't true. However, neither of them pushed the matter. "No thanks to you…" He then muttered, apparently blaming them for losing track of whoever it was he was looking for. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan just looked at each other and sighed.

"Come on, Obi-Wan, let's go." Qui-Gon said, but Obi-Wan shook his head and continued pressing Kiern. The Force had told him to, and he wasn't going to disobey.

"Kiern, please. We're new in this area. Can you show us a place to stay?" He asked and Kiern sighed and slowly turned back to them. "We need some place that is willing to accept work as payment." He added and Kiern eyed them a bit and then rolled his eyes and waved them onward.

"Come on." Was all he said and started leading them deeper into the city. The deeper they went the more congested the city was. The walk was silent, as Kiern no longer seemed interested in talking to them.

Qui-Gon pondered why, when they were outside the wall, Kiern seemed happy to help them, but now was bothered by their presence. He gazed at the back of the man and took in his walk, confident and arrogant. He thought back to some of the comments Kiern had made about the government. The Emperor had built the wall for a reason, to stop people from not only coming in, but from leaving he assumed. Kiern had probably known the guards would be wandering outside the city.

Qui-Gon shook his head and realized he and Obi-Wan had been had. Kiern had helped them so he had a distraction for the guards, so he could slip away just as he had. He wondered if Kiern had an alternative to helping them now.

Obi-Wan looked up at the tall imperial sector that seemed to grow larger and larger as they got closer. It was imposing. "What is the Empire like?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked and Kiern barked out a laugh.

"Trouble, that's what it's like." Kiern answered as he turned so they walked parallel to the walled off sector.

"You said the Emperor came to this area suddenly. What has he been doing since getting here?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing it would be good to get some information about this strange planet they were on. The Force must want them here for a reason, so they needed to figure out why.

"Mining – mostly. Looking for talrumium probably." Kiern said with a shrug.

"What is that?" Qui-Gon asked swiftly.

"What?" Kiern asked slowly, turning back to look at him slowly. "How do you not…Where did you say you were from again?" He asked with suspicion.

"Has he been finding it?" Obi-Wan asked swiftly enough to distract Kiern who shook his head.

"No. But he's been digging up a lot of old historical sites - makes the University really angry. Not to mention the nearby provinces who are interested in those sites as well." Kiern explained and Obi-Wan stepped closer swiftly.

"But I thought you said he cut off this province from the others." The young apprentice pointed out.

"He did. But I think they've been hoping to get in at some point in the future to continue the research. Not like it matters. Who cares about all that stuff anyways? I mean, they were alive thousands of years ago." Kiern complained as they finally walked past the imperial sector into what Qui-Gon assumed to be the business district.

"People can learn much from their history." He pointed out in his 'teacher tone'.

"Yeah whatever…" Kiern murmured and then turned them into an inn. "Alia!" He called loudly immediately upon entering. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed him inside and scanned the empty inn. In fact, it looked like no one had been there in some time.

"What?!" A woman snapped as she came out of a back door. "You just left what are you doing back so-?" She stopped suddenly when she saw the two men behind Kiern. "Oh. Hi." She spoke awkwardly and nervously ran invisible wrinkles out of her dress.

"Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. They're staying here now." Kiern said, motioning to each as he introduced them. He ended with a sickly sweet smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. Alia looked to him sharply with a bit of surprise, but then she smiled kindly and motioned them inside.

"Well alright them. I have some spare beds." She said and held out her hand. "My name is Alia. I'm sure I need to apologize for Kiern." She added with a scowl to the man. Kiern rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter.

"Don't concern yourself. And thank you, for your generosity." Qui-Gon said as he took her hand and shook it firmly. She didn't look much younger than Kiern, she was attractive, with light hair and tan skin. She had a kind smile and looked welcoming. She shook Obi-Wan's hand after Qui-Gon's and then started walking them to the door she had emerged from.

"So, how did you meet Kiern?" She asked, leading them down a hallway and to the back of the inn. She opened a door and revealed a room with two beds inside.

"Outside of the province wall." Obi-Wan said absently as he walked into the room. It wasn't glamorous, but it was more than enough, and far better than they'd had in the past.

"Oh?" She asked, sounding nervously surprised. "Outside the wall?" She turned back and gave an angry look to Kiern. "Not many people go out of the wall."

"We are from another province. Kiern was kind enough to show us a way inside." Qui-Gon explained, taking his pack off of his shoulders and setting it on one of the beds.

"Well he does have random bouts of altruism." Alia teased and Kiern playfully slapped her shoulder.

"What were you smuggling into the city?" Obi-Wan asked plainly and the playfulness disappeared.

Kiern and Alia both looked at them as if they were afraid they were about to be handed over to the police.

"I'm just curious." Obi-Wan added with a shrug. "You were going to sell it on the black market, weren't you?" He asked, looking between them. "You're smugglers, criminals." He added and Qui-Gon cringed, wishing Obi-Wan had a bit more tact but the teen didn't often talk to strangers and so he didn't have a filter.

"We don't mind, of course. We'll keep to ourselves. Besides, without you we'd be sleeping in the street." Qui-Gon said and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder to get him to stop talking.

Alia and Kiern looked at each other for a moment and then back at them and nodded. "Thanks." Alia murmured softly. The Jedi just nodded a bit and then Alia awkwardly motioned behind her. "There is a bathing room across the hall. The water will be cold, but it's better than nothing. Make yourselves comfortable. If you're hungry, help yourself in the kitchen." She said and then gave them a small wave and turned out of the room.

Kiern lingered and eyed them a bit. "Truce?" He suddenly asked and Qui-Gon nodded silently. "Good." The man said and then spun out of the room without another word.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other and then started chuckling. "Interesting day." Obi-Wan commented and the master nodded in agreement. Obi-Wan finally took off his pack and set it on the floor next to his bed, and then collapsed on the mattress, tired. "What do you think?" He asked curiously.

Qui-Gon pondered for a moment and sat on his bed and faced Obi-Wan. "Well, we're here for a reason. I'm sure the Force will make it clear to us soon. For now, I believe we should try to get established as best we can. We'll need papers so we can travel, we'll need to find a way to earn some money." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, but then suddenly yawned.

They had walked most of the day, then been apprehended by the guards, so Qui-Gon wasn't surprised he was tired. He smiled softly and shook his head. "Get some sleep. Do you want to wash up?" He asked and Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Obi-Wan said and stripped out of his outer robes before sliding back into the bed. Qui-Gon glanced over at him as he shrugged out of his outer robes as well and began slipping backwards to rest as well.

He could definitely sympathize as he felt particularly tired. The day hadn't even been exhausting, in his extensive career as a Jedi it was among one of the more mundane days. However, he still felt the need to fall into bed; perhaps it was the feeling that something monumental was about to happen.

He pondered on that feeling briefly. He and Obi-Wan had certainly had interesting time these last few years wandering the Unknown Regions. They'd encountered civilizations all across the spectrum. Some were technologically advanced and were even aware of the Republic, others were even less advanced than this planet. At least on this planet it looked like there was some kind of steam power.

And on each of those planets something interesting had ended up happening. They'd stopped political coups, aided others, discovered new species and made some dear friends. However, Qui-Gon knew that all of that would pale in comparison to what happened here. Whatever it was, it was going to be big.

He looked over at Obi-Wan who already looked like he was asleep. He smiled a bit and wished things had been easier for the boy. He was a bit better now that they were away from the Temple, but he was still different and still knew it.

He shook his head and then closed his eyes, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

When Qui-Gon woke it was still dark outside. He pushed himself up slowly, feeling as if his body was heavy. He slowly kicked his feet off the side of the bed and rubbed his face to try and help wake himself up, but it did no good. He felt as if sleep was clinging to him.

As he opened his eyes and looked across the bedroom for Obi-Wan he was confused to find his apprentice's bed empty. "Padawan?" He asked, his voice seeming to echo in the room.

He slowly stood and walked to the door leading out to the rest of the inn. As he pulled it open he was surprised to see fire light coming from the common room down the hall. It was loud and there were boisterous noises.

Uncaring for his appearance he stepped out of the hall barefoot and followed the noises. When he came into the common room he looked around at the crowd of rowdy men, all drinking and singing loudly. He couldn't understand what they were saying, though. He scanned the room for Obi-Wan but the teenager was nowhere to be seen.

Kiern suddenly walked by him, not even addressing him as he passed. Qui-Gon reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him back, though. "Have you seen Obi-Wan? I can't find him." Qui-Gon said, feeling powerless for some reason.

In the back of his mind he knew he had resources to find his Padawan, but he couldn't seem to think of any way to utilize them. Kiern seemed like the only option. So when Kiern brushed him off and walked away to settle down next to Alia, Qui-Gon felt as if he was never going to find Obi-Wan.

Panicking he rushed out of the inn and into the street, or what he expected to be the street. Instead, he was greeted by a large dark dome, with a light shining down to a cloaked figure in the middle. Confused, Qui-Gon turned to go back into the inn, but when he looked for the door it was gone. "What?" He murmured, is voice echoing again.

He turned back to the light and stepped towards the figure. "Obi-Wan?" He asked, but the person didn't move or respond to him. He heard a shuddering of breath and looked at the figure and realized it was crying. Concerned he walked a bit faster until he looped around to the other side of the person.

He came to an immediate stop.

In the figures arms lay Obi-Wan, dead, with what looked like a lightsaber wound in his stomach. Qui-Gon covered his mouth and knelt by the body of his Padawan, but then looked at the figure holding him. Slowly he pulled back the hood of the man and stumbled away when he saw himself.

"No…" He murmured and looked around his surroundings.

"This isn't real." He told himself and stood. He took a few more steps back for good measure and then called on the Force and dispelled the nightmare.

* * *

Qui-Gon jerked awake and immediately turned his head to Obi-Wan who was tossing and turning in his sleep.

He threw the blankets off of him and quickly crossed the gap between their beds to settle his apprentice. He placed his palm over Obi-Wan's temple and tried to redirect the nightmare, when he realized that Obi-Wan was dreaming the same thing. _'Force…That wasn't my nightmare. It was his.'_ Qui-Gon thought fearfully.

He'd been sucked into Obi-Wan's dream. But it had felt so real!

Concerned, Qui-Gon bent and placed a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead as the boy settled. He then shifted from the bed to the floor in order to meditate. This was unnerving. He would have to make sure he was more aware in order to prevent it from happening again.

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he reached out for the Force. He felt Its calming presence settle over him and then fell into meditation.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Thanks for sticking with this as I begin building up...As you can see, it's a lot different than the first one. But hopefully it will be just as good and set up the ground work for the third. Anyways, let me know what you think of this installment. I love hearing from you! **

**Book girl Fan: **It would be stressful. And you'll see that Obi-Wan will begin to lose his patience. Thanks for letting me know what you think!

**Kungfukittykat:** I'm glad you're so excited for it! XD Also, I hope you liked seeing one in action. I know they're strange but there's a reason for everything. I swear. Lol Thank you!

**'Guest':** Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear it!

**Mystery99:** Well I'm glad you did to, and found this worth reading! Thank you! Also, there'll be more descriptions about the planet and empire to come, so I hope by then you'll be able to. If not...Well then I guess I know what I need to work on lol. Thanks for letting me know what you think. Oh and Obi-Wan is 18. He was 8 when he and Qui-Gon met in the first part. When this one started he was fifteen, and now they've been in the Unknown Regions for three years.

**ErinKenobi2893: **Thank you so much! It's always good to know that it is being enjoyed. It's the only reason I post it in the first place! Hahaha. Hope you continue to like it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Master…" Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan's voice some time later so he pulled himself from his meditation and looked forward. Obi-Wan was kneeling in front of him with a plate of fruit, cheese and bread. "Alia made this for us." He continued and Qui-Gon looked at him a moment longer, having received no answer of how to best handle what had happened.

When he remained silent Obi-Wan looked at him a bit confused. He then smiled brightly and reached out and took the plate. "Thank you, Padawan." He said and Obi-Wan nodded a little.

They remained on the floor simply because of ease, and ate in silence. Obi-Wan kept flashing him looks and Qui-Gon knew the teen was curious, but he didn't want to worry Obi-Wan, so he said nothing and let the silence linger.

Mid-way through their breakfast there was a knock on the door. They both turned and looked over at it. "Come in." Qui-Gon said and the door opened slowly and Kiern stood, leaning against the jam with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alia says I'm supposed to take you to the imperial sector." He informed flatly, clearly not enthused about the idea. Though Qui-Gon was beginning to think the man simply wasn't happy doing anything that didn't directly benefit him.

"For what purpose?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan continued munching on some fruit.

"Papers. You can't get anywhere without them and I have an old friend who can help you out." He informed and then cocked his head towards the hall. "So move it. I have things I need to do." Kiern finished before turning and walking away, leaving the door open.

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon and then rolled his eyes a little. "He's not as mean as he wants us to think." Obi-Wan said as he gave a wave of his hand and shut the door to give them some privacy.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked with a soft smile.

"The Force told me." Obi-Wan answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Qui-Gon looked at him a moment, his expression serious. Obi-Wan caught his expression and then looked timidly down at the plate of food. "I know I'm different." Obi-Wan mumbled as he popped a piece of bread in his mouth. "Is that why we left the Temple? Because they were afraid of me?" He asked.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth but then found himself suddenly inarticulate. Then, he shook his head. "We left to explore the Unknown Regions." He lied, as he'd been told to. Obi-Wan looked at him intently and then sighed and slumped a little.

"It's ok. I know they were afraid of me. Even the council was. They just hid it better than everyone else." Obi-Wan said as he stood and reached for his pack. He pulled out his spare change of robes and then moved to go to the wash room. He was about to leave the room but then paused and looked back at Qui-Gon. "But you're not afraid of me, are you, Master?" He asked hopefully.

This time Qui-Gon didn't have to hesitate and he firmly shook his head. "Of course not, my Obi-Wan." He said sincerely. It seemed Obi-Wan sensed his honesty because he gave a genuine smile and then turned to leave the room. Qui-Gon's smile faltered when he was left alone and he sighed and shook his head.

He wasn't afraid of Obi-Wan, but he was afraid of what he could do.

* * *

An hour later the two Jedi were following Kiern through the streets to the imperial sector. As he had before, it looked like he was searching the crowd for someone. He didn't seem suspicious per say, more curious or hopeful. It utterly confused Qui-Gon, but when he mentioned it Kiern had snapped at him and asked if they wanted to be arrested again.

They had fallen into silence as they walked to a large gate that segregated the imperial sector from the rest of the city. There were guards posted on either side and they eyed people carefully, but they didn't stop any one for papers. Qui-Gon assumed they were looking for suspicious activity.

They entered without any problems and finally saw the inside of the imperial sector. It was a vast difference to the city outside. The buildings, while not made of durasteel or anything found on Coruscant's metropolis, were made a bright marble and looked sturdy and rich. Compared to the rest of the city which looked a bit dirty.

It was also crowded. The rest of the city had no limit of people, but it seemed they all crowded inside the imperial sector. Qui-Gon assumed it was the administrative center for the entire empire, so it would make sense that it was busy.

Kiern suddenly stopped and motioned over to a corner of a building. "Wait there." He ordered and then walked away swiftly. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, having no choice but to trust the brunt man, did as they were told.

"I feel strange." Obi-Wan said suddenly and Qui-Gon looked down at him concerned, feeling nothing.

"Strange?" He asked concerned. He stepped closer to Obi-Wan, worried the teen might be getting ill. However, before he could do more Obi-Wan continued.

"I can feel something pressing on me. Something, neither dark nor light. Like a void in the Force. And it's strange. I'd never felt this way before." Obi-Wan said, turning and looking up at Qui-Gon. "And the Force won't tell me what it is. It's being particularly silent about it. Which is strange. Usually when I ask it something it answers me." He said, scowling as if he and the Force were having some sort of personal disagreement.

Qui-Gon wondered at that for a moment. He knew Obi-Wan communicated with the Force differently. It would only make sense, if he was a Pratiri. Though he was still up in the air about that, after three years he was leaning more towards the possibility that Obi-Wan was a member of the mythological race.

Qui-Gon recalled being told stories of them as a child in the crèche. The first race of beings in the galaxy, the forerunners to every species. They were said to be perfect. Moreover, they were said to have created the Force. That was why Qui-Gon had such a hard time believing they ever existed, or that if they did, they created the Force. The Force was something that had always existed; no beings could have created it.

Still…After seeing some of the things Obi-Wan could do with the Force he wouldn't be that surprised.

* * *

_Eight years earlier._

_Qui-Gon was tapping his foot nervously as he watched Obi-Wan sit in a class with his age-mates. It had been a week since the boy had joined them and Qui-Gon was still nervous about it. It wasn't that he thought Obi-Wan wasn't ready, he knew for a fact that he was, but he wasn't sure how the boy would be received by them. After all, they'd had eleven years to get to know each other. Obi-Wan only had two._

_Beside him Knight Drenick watched, far more calm than Qui-Gon about it. The man glanced over at him and smirked a bit. "You worry too much." He commented lightly._

"_No. I worry exactly the right amount." Qui-Gon retorted, less than enthused. It was easy for Drenick to be calm about this, it wasn't his boy sitting in there all by himself. Qui-Gon turned suddenly when the door hissed open and Master Rorg walked into the room. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes because that was exactly what he didn't need._

"_How is he doing?" The Zabrakian asked as he walked in and stood to look at the window._

_Qui-Gon eyed the man with a slight frown. Lately Rorg had been making signals that he felt he'd make a better master for Obi-Wan than Qui-Gon would. Regardless of the fact that Qui-Gon had spoken for him a mere week after his arrival to the temple. Qui-Gon didn't like him, but Obi-Wan adored the man and Qui-Gon didn't want to get rid of whatever friends he had._

_That didn't mean he had to like it._

"_Marvelously." Drenick answered with a hint of pride. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Rorg. "He is already answering more questions than anyone else." He said as if he had anything to do with Obi-Wan's knowledge. Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Drenick had tutored the boy for a few months; he had nothing to do with this._

_As if to prove a point Obi-Wan's hand shot up to answer yet another question. This time it was about levitation. The instructor asked Obi-Wan to demonstrate so the boy nodded and immediately stood._

_Qui-Gon watched intently and held his breath as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and immediately began levitating the lightsaber the instructor had held out for him to demonstrate with. But then, suddenly, the chairs of the other students started lifting up as well. They began murmuring in concern as they lifted off the floor and looked over at Obi-Wan, wondering if he was playing a prank on them._

"_Force, what is he doing?" Rorg answered in a whisper as he stepped closer to the window._

_Then the instructor started levitating as well and Qui-Gon gasped._

_Then, a moment later, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw what was happening. With a surprising amount of control he lowered everyone back down to the ground and took a few nervous steps back. The class erupted in chatter suddenly and the three men watched as Obi-Wan ran out of the room._

* * *

Qui-Gon felt a pang of sympathy shoot through him even after all these years. It was only the beginning of Obi-Wan's estrangement from the rest of the Jedi. "Well then we'll just have to stay out of trouble." Qui-Gon answered Obi-Wan who just gave an obedient nod and looked over the crowd.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan answered as his eyes narrowed in on Kiern as the man approached them once more. "If we can." He added.

"Come on. Let's get this over with. I wasted a perfectly good favor on you." Kiern said as he turned and led them into a building. Like the rest of the buildings there was a guard stationed at the door to this one, but the man just nodded to Kiern. Apparently that was the favor he had been talking about.

Once inside there was a large entryway with a series of halls springing off in different directions. Kiern led them confidently down one. "Keep your head down and follow me." He said as if they needed a reminder. Eventually Kiern took them to a small office.

The man entered without knocking and ushered the two Jedi in in front of him. "Hey! Kobal!" Kiern shouted as he shut the door.

A large man slumped over his desk jumped suddenly and spun around. He noticed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan first and looked at them with confusion, and then his eyes found Kiern. He suddenly smiled wide and pushed himself to stand. He was short, stout, and had thin blond hair and a short beard. "Kiern. Come in. Come in." He said and waved them deeper into his office and motioned for them to sit across from him.

"Still enjoying the lap of luxury I can see." Kiern commented, openly eying the man's nearly busting gut.

Kobal looked down and then retaliated with his own snark. "Still following Hopper around?" He asked and Kiern suddenly stiffened and looked at his friend with a tight and angry glare.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced to each other, well aware they were only getting half a conversation, but remained silent.

"This is Qui-Gon and his son Obi-Wan. They're from outside the empire. They need papers in order to travel. Thought you could help." Kiern said, not responding to the comment Kobal had made. Qui-Gon was certain that this 'Hopper' was whoever Kiern seemed to be looking for whenever they were out.

Kobal eyed them for a moment and then nodded. "Anything for an old friend." Kobal commented and pulled out a piece of paper. "Though with names like that it's obvious they came from out of the empire. How does Gaen and his son Fedrin sound?" He asked as he began filling out a form of some kind.

"Sure, whatever. Just get it done quickly." Kiern insisted as he slouched back in the seat.

Kobal eyed him a little and then smirked a bit. "So how's Alia?" He asked and Kiern sighed and looked away.

"Is everything ok?" Qui-Gon asked suddenly, feeling the need to fill the silence and concerned that Kiern and Kobal weren't as good of friends as they were letting on. He was worried that wouldn't bode well for him and Obi-Wan.

"Fine." Kiern snapped and turned back to him. "Just stay quiet." He ordered and then looked to Kobal. "For your information, she's perfectly fine."

"I'm sure. After all, she got everything she wanted. Didn't she?" Kobal asked and Kiern tensed once more. His fists became tight and he began shaking his head.

"Look are you going to fill out the papers or not?" He asked stiffly.

Kobal looked at him for a moment and then sighed and finished filling them out. He signed them at the bottom and them poured waxed and stamped each with an insignia. When he was finished he held them out to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "There." He said softly and the two Jedi took their papers.

Obi-Wan looked down at it curiously and then up at Kobal. "Thank you." He said genuinely.

"Great, now I've got things to do. See ya around." Kiern said swiftly. He pushed himself up and then rushed out the door without even waiting for any kind of reaction from either of them.

"Well…Looks like he hasn't changed much." Kobal murmured with a roll of his eyes.

"Have you known Kiern long?" Qui-Gon asked as he and Obi-Wan stood to leave themselves.

"Long enough. Sixteen years or so." Kobal muttered and shook his head. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked and the Jedi shook their heads.

"Thank you for your help." Qui-Gon said, then slipped the paper into his robe and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He casually led his apprentice out of the room and out of the building. When they were once again in the crowded open area of the sector Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan. "So, what do you think we should do now?" He asked and Obi-Wan paused for a moment, clearly communing with the Force in his unique way.

"This way." Obi-Wan said, walking deeper into the sector. Qui-Gon followed him trustingly and remained quiet.

For an hour they walked like that. They watched the area intently, feeling out where the Force wanted them to go. Qui-Gon trusted the instincts of his student and soon enough a commotion drew their attention.

"Hey! Let us go! We're leaving, ok?!" A woman shouted and both Jedi turned and saw her and another young man being thrown out of a building by two members of the Red Guard. Once they were tossed from the building the girl proceeded to pick up a clump of dirt and throw it at them.

"M'Rina!" Her companion shouted at her and began tugging her away while apologizing to the members of the guard.

"Well, Obi-Wan…I think we should head over there." Qui-Gon suggested and received a nod in agreement.

The couple looked to be in their early twenties and had their heads bowed and were murmuring frantically to each other. Qui-Gon stepped forward and gently reached out to stop them. "Are you two alright?" He asked and they both looked up at him swiftly and with apprehension.

"We're fine. Thank you. Just the _Red Guard_ manhandling us. It isn't anything new. They do whatever they want." M'Rina murmured and then cast them a soft smile. "Thank you, for your concern." She added genuinely. She then motioned to herself. "I'm M'Rina. This is my research partner, Lyle." She said and Lyle looked at her swiftly, causing the Jedi to believe he was bothered by the introduction. The two looked similar, both hard dark brown hair and pale skin. However, while M'Rina's eyes were a glacial blue, Lyle's were a chocolate brown.

"I'm Qui-Gon, this is Obi-Wan, my son. We just saw what happened and thought we might be able to help." He said and M'Rina sighed dramatically, but it was Lyle who answered.

"Not likely. We've been systematically cut off from every attempt to speak to someone in charge." Lyle muttered and then jumped when the Red Guards popped their heads out again and shouted for them to go away. M'Rina gave them both a flat look.

"See?" She said and then glanced to Lyle. "What's wrong with you?" She asked and Lyle frowned and looked down, embarrassed at having jumped. She shook her head and looked back at the two of them. "We're researching the Elibei civilization, but the site we're excavating is due to be demolished for mining. And if it is then all of our work will be wasted."

Clearly passionate about her work M'Rina reached into her pocket and pulled out a small leather book. She flipped it open and started showing them the tiny, nearly illegible scrawl within. "This was our teacher's. He worked at the university and he was an expert in them. And he was so close to breaking their language. We just need a bit more time. And now that they've declared it to be destroyed they've taken our funding and we have no assistants and-."

"M'Rina they don't care…" Lyle said to her and gently grabbed her arm to give them both some space.

"On the contrary…" Qui-Gon began as he looked to Obi-Wan who was staring at the notebook intently. "We would love to help."

"Really?!" M'Rina seemed surprised but pleased. "No one ever seems interested in the Elibei, but there's so much we can learn from them. I mean right here Venik, that's our teacher, he said-."

"M'Rina. Calm down. She gets really excited." Lyle flashed them an apologetic smile and M'Rina abruptly stopped and nodded slowly.

"Right. There isn't anything we can do today at any rate. It's a two hour ride just to get to the site." M'Rina was clearly disappointed but then quickly smiled again. "But thank you, for the offer." She added and then closed the notebook and slipped it back into her pocket.

"We mean it. Why don't we go tomorrow and if there's anything Obi-Wan and I can do to help than we will." Qui-Gon promised and M'Rina looked at him intently, as if judging his sincerity. Seeming to find what she was looking for she glanced to Lyle, who looked far less enthused, and then nodded.

"Alright! Meet me outside the University at sunrise." She said and after a quick farewell she and Lyle walked away.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched them go and Qui-Gon chuckled a bit once they were out of ear shot. "She was…effervescent." He tried and Obi-Wan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a word for it I suppose. But she is right. She's close to discovering what she needs. And we're supposed to help her." He said and then looked over to the exit of the imperial sector. "So, for the rest of the day maybe we should get a feel for the city. We have papers now. We don't have to worry about being stopped or arrested. Again." Obi-Wan suggested and then paused and looked a little worried. "I mean, if you think so, Master." He added.

Qui-Gon chuckled sincerely and nodded. "Now that you mention it…I do think so."

* * *

Standing high above them, in one of the towers of the Emperor's Plaza, Dooku frowned as he watched them. "They are here." He murmured as he turned to a cloaked man.

"You were supposed to subdue them." The man said, clearly disappointed.

"I thought I had. They move quickly from planet to planet, however. And I cannot always track their movements." Dooku defended himself. "The boy is being shielded by something."

"The Force. It protects him. But no matter. We are nearly ready. Make sure they don't involve themselves. But don't make yourself known to them."

Dooku nodded as he looked back down and watched his former apprentice walk away with his teenage companion. He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

* * *

**Phew! We've just about met all the important characters now. So, I have a pinterest board with pictures if you want to see what I imagine the characters looking like. Check it out if you want, there's a link in my profile (if there's a way to put it in the chapter...I don't know what it is.) Umm...Lemme know what you think? I love hearing from you. I really really do. :)**

**Emme Granger27: **Thank you! It's so flattering to hear you enjoy them so much. As for the dream, good! Creepy is what I was aiming for.

**Book girl Fan:** Creepy was what I was aiming for, lol. So I'm glad it came off that way. And also, I agree, people don't dream their own death...but where did the dream come from? Obi-Wan, or some where else? Thanks!

**ErinKenobi2893: **There are a lot of things going on, most of them will be explained by the end. Some will have to wait for the final part. Hopefully you'll still be interested by the end. haha! As for Kiern, his problem isn't with Obi-Wan. He has his own things going on. Thank you for letting me know what you think!

**Kungfukittykat:** Yeah, part of the goal for the dream was surprise, as well as creepiness. It seems to have worked haha! And Kiern definitely IS something. He's actually really fun to write. Thank you so much for letting me know you like it!

**I hope I don't disappoint any of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Qui-Gon woke well before dawn. He rose and looked out the window to see the cityscape of Coruscant. He slipped from the bed and did his stretches to wake his body. He grabbed a robe and pulled it on before exiting his bedroom into the common room of his and Obi-Wan's apartment.

He immediately went to the kitchen where he started a cup of tea and then leaned against the counter as he waited for the water to heat up. He glanced over his shoulder back to Obi-Wan's room, wondering if the boy was going to start rousing soon. Qui-Gon was a morning person, but even his enthusiasm for the dawn was eclipsed by Obi-Wan's, who was usually awake before him.

Qui-Gon thought it came from his former life of a beggar. The earlier he got started the more productive his day was.

But the boy's room was dark and still. He shrugged it off and figured his apprentice had earned a morning to sleep in. When the water was ready Qui-Gon began steeping the tea and then sat at the couch casually. He was about to take a sip of the tea when he felt something strange over his bond with Obi-Wan.

He looked up to the boy's room and paused, cup half raised to his lips. When the feeling faded he shook his head and took the sip and tried to relax before his morning meditation. He was about to take another when the feeling came again. "Obi-Wan?" He called loudly enough to be heard in the room. "Are you awake, Padawan?" He asked as he set the cup down and stood.

He walked to the door and gently knocked before opening it. "Obi-Wan?" He asked and looked inside. There was a low light coming from the window due to the massive city, so Qui-Gon could see that the bed was empty.

Suddenly a feeling of panic filled him. He rushed out of the room, ignoring his unprofessional garb, and started trying to find his student. Suddenly the Temple seemed unfamiliar. He couldn't navigate the hallways, he didn't know where he was going or how to get there. It was as if he'd never been there before, yet he knew he should know where he was going. The feeling of helplessness only made him panic more.

Eventually he found a turbolift and he rode down to the main floor. When he stepped out of the lift he saw a crowd of Jedi, all dressed in their brown robes, surrounding something. In his heart he knew it was Obi-Wan.

He pushed his way through the crowd and saw Obi-Wan lying dead on the floor. Qui-Gon knelt by the body of his student and scooped him up in his arms. As he mourned him, Rorg approached from the crowd and knelt in front of him, frowning angrily at Qui-Gon.

"I told you I would be a better master for him." The man said before taking out his own lightsaber and plunging it into Qui-Gon's chest.

* * *

Gasping awake Qui-Gon's hand shot up to his heart where the blade had just run through him in his dream. He felt his chest and found himself well and whole, but his heart continued to race.

He slowly sat up, trying to recover from the nightmare, when Obi-Wan's tossing and turning pulled his attention. "Force. Not again." He murmured as he stepped across the room and tried to calm Obi-Wan. Upon redirecting the boy's nightmare he found that he had once again been sucked into his student's dream.

When Obi-Wan settled Qui-Gon sat back on his own bed and watched the sun begin to peek out of the horizon. They needed to get moving so they could meet M'Rina at the University. He worried about this incident, but he couldn't focus on that right now; he needed to focus on this mission first.

He looked down at Obi-Wan and gently shook his shoulder awake. "We need to get ready." He said softly. "M'Rina wanted us to be there by sunrise." He said and Obi-Wan nodded briefly and slowly rolled off the bed to begin getting ready. Qui-Gon helped steady him as he stumbled slightly. He eyed him over to make sure he was alright or had lingering effects of the nightmare, but it didn't seem like he even remembered it.

Qui-Gon decided to brush it off for now. He would just have to deal with it later.

* * *

Approaching the university the two immediately spotted M'Rina pacing in front of it a large leather pack in her hand. She noticed them soon after and walked up to the swiftly. "You came." She sounded surprised.

"We promised we would. Though, I'm not sure we'll be able to be much help." Qui-Gon said as M'Rina immediately started walking away from the University and towards the city wall.

"I need hands more than anything. Strong ones particularly. You two look like you'll fit the bill." She said with a smile as she slung the pack over her shoulder. "Thanks again." She said was a kind smile. "I was worried I was going to have to throw in the towel."

"You're welcome." Qui-Gon answered, used to speaking for Obi-Wan. The teen didn't often speak to others, Qui-Gon thought it was because he was self-conscious. "Isn't your…partner, joining us?" He asked, suspecting that Lyle wasn't just a partner. Feeling like M'Rina wasn't one to keep anything private, and wanting to have a good handle on the situation, he continued. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" He asked and M'Rina stopped and looked at him.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. Though…I think he might want to be." She said with a scowl and then kept walking again. "I'm too busy to think about that right now." M'Rina added.

She led them to a stable full of large pack animals. She reached into her pack and pulled out what Qui-Gon assumed to be their form of money, though it looked more like seashells. Afterwards they were led to three, quickly mounted, and then galloped out of the city.

* * *

They slowed as they approached the site. It was easy to see from a distance and far bigger than Qui-Gon had anticipated. He could now understand why M'Rina needed help. After that initial reaction, he took in the site itself.

It towered over the surrounding landscape. It looked like some kind of archaic temple, made out of dark stones. Trees grew in and around it, almost molding themselves into the ruins. As they approached he could also see a long wooden fence wrapping around the ruins with a sign on it. He couldn't read it, but he assumed it meant 'Do Not Enter', those signs had been plaguing the galaxy for thousands of years.

M'Rina stopped the animal right along the fence and then hopped down and tied its reigns to the wood. She hopped over it nonchalantly and waved them over. "Come on." She said and started walking into the ruins.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan immediately followed suit and tied their animals to the fence as well. Qui-Gon jumped over the fence and started walking after M'Rina, however, when he saw that Obi-Wan wasn't directly behind him, he turned and looked back.

His apprentice was looking at the ruins intently, scanning each pillar and building inside individually. There was a line forming between his brows because he was looking at them so tightly.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked and suddenly the boy jumped and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Master. I just got distracted." He murmured and then pulled himself over the fence and joined the man. Qui-Gon looked at him, noticing that Obi-Wan was acting more and more strange on Ranosia than any other planet they'd visited. It made Qui-Gon certain that something big was going to happen here. He may even be on the cusp of figuring out the truth of Obi-Wan's origins.

"Are you two coming or what?" M'Rina called from somewhere in the ruins, though her tone was light and she seemed to be teasing them.

They quickly followed and found her digging through her pack. She produced the same leather notebook of her teacher. "We only started excavating a few weeks ago. We had been working on another site about three hours south." She pointed in her typical dramatic fashion. "But then that stupid Captain Bron showed up and said our permit had been revoked but he didn't say why or wouldn't allow us to protest it. And then Venik…" She trailed off with a sad expression.

"How did he die?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan walked past them and began walking to a nearby wall. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment with a hint of apprehension, but then focused back on M'Rina hoping to get more information about what was going on here. He tried to be compassionate, but his primary concern here was Obi-Wan and he wanted to know what he was getting them into.

"I don't know, actually. Lyle was the one who found him in his office." M'Rina slumped and sat on a pile of rubble and looked forlornly at the notebook. It was clear that she had been close to the man. "He said it was a heart attack, and that the body was taken right away. I didn't even get to say goodbye." She murmured as she looked up at Qui-Gon.

"Venik spent his whole life trying to decipher their language. We've never been closer…And now he won't be here to see it." She sighed and then looked over at Obi-Wan as the teen ran a and over the carvings on a wall.

"It is hard to lose someone close to you, and even harder to not have closure. But I'm sure that no matter what happens he'd be proud of you." Qui-Gon said and drew M'Rina's gaze back to him. She then smiled warmly and nodded.

"You're right." She agreed and then stood and brushed off a bit of dirt from his pants. "I hid some equipment back in the main temple. Wait here while I go get it, ok?" She asked and Qui-Gon nodded and then she turned and jogged away.

As she left, Qui-Gon turned and approached his apprentice. "It's beautiful here." He commented lightly and smiled down at the boy. Obi-Wan looked up at him, his face serious.

"I can read it." Obi-Wan said and at first Qui-Gon didn't understand what he was talking about.

The master looked at the carvings, then at Obi-Wan, and finally back at the carvings. "These? You can read these?" He asked incredulously, and Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"Yes." He said and then pointed to one and started reading. "'And in the tenth year of the reign of…Adenki? The stars fell from the sky." Obi-Wan paused and looked up at Qui-Gon. "Must have been a meteor shower." He said with a slight smile, which faltered when he saw Qui-Gon's near fearful expression.

"How did you know how to read this, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked him but only received a nervous shrug. "Did the Force tell you how?" Obi-Wan just shrugged again, clearly feeling like he'd done something wrong.

"I'm not angry, Padawan. I just need to know." Qui-Gon spoke gently, and put a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek to turn his face.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked defensively. "You said you weren't afraid of me."

"I'm not. But I need to understand what's going on…If you keep things from me-."

"You keep things from me." Obi-Wan retorted. "You lied to me about why we left the Temple. It wasn't because the council wanted to map the Unknown Regions. It was because of me. I'm the one they were targeting when our room was bombed. Someone is trying to kill me. Why?"

"Obi-Wan, I told you when we left that there were things that I couldn't tell you." Qui-Gon reminded, letting his hands fall to his side helplessly.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't safe-."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying to me."

Qui-Gon was silent and just took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For three years Obi-Wan had kept silent about the deceit. He knew eventually the boy would want answers; surely Obi-Wan felt the same foreboding he did.

After a few moments staring at each other Obi-Wan turned and looked to the carvings. "Why can I read these?" He asked softly.

Qui-Gon looked down at him and all he could see was the eight year old boy he found begging on the streets. His heart ached as he thought of the pressure Obi-Wan would feel if he learned the truth. But he couldn't stand to look at the eyes of his suffering apprentice and turn him away. He opened his mouth to tell Obi-Wan about the Pratiri, but that was when M'Rina chose to come back.

"Here we go." She said, carrying large leather rolls of supplies.

"Don't tell her." Qui-Gon ordered in a whisper, and regardless of their stand off Obi-Wan nodded obediently. Qui-Gon didn't want to give too much information to M'Rina until he knew what to think. Though she seemed like a trustworthy person, the situation with Obi-Wan was sensitive and he wouldn't put the boy at risk.

"So M'Rina, why is the Empire so bent on mining here? Is there anything particularly valuable about the ruins?" Qui-Gon asked and M'Rina paused as she was unrolling the supplies.

"Knowledge is valuable, Qui-Gon." She said sincerely and then scowled. "But the Empire is obsessed with mining talrumium. Ever since Emperor Romid came he's been digging in what he says are bountiful veins." She rolled her eyes, clearly not caring for his opinion. "He doesn't care what he destroys. But talrumium is worth a lot of money, so I'm sure that's all he cares about." She said as she turned back to her supplies and continued rolling them out.

"I wish I could make people understand how important this place is. There's something important here. I can feel it." She said, her bright personality suddenly coming back.

Qui-Gon smiled sincerely, because she was right. There was something important here…unfortunately he didn't think it was something he wanted to find.

* * *

M'Rina had them lifting stones, or sometimes even her as she struggled to look for some kind of tool to decipher the language. Qui-Gon felt guilty for not revealing to her that Obi-Wan could read it, but if he did she would ask questions and that would put Obi-Wan at risk. However much he felt for the girl who was struggling to continue her mentor's work, his allegiance went to his own student.

By the end of the day M'Rina was understandably somber, but still optimistic as they rode into town. "They scheduled the demolition in a few days. If I can find something before then and show the people then I might be able to stop them." M'Rina insisted, refusing to give up until it was really over.

They dismounted as they entered the stable for the animals and then M'Rina smiled at them a bit. "I owe that much to Venik. He gave me a second chance…I would have nothing if it weren't for him." She finished and Qui-Gon put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you." He said and M'Rina smiled softly.

"Thank you. And thank you for helping me today. I know you must think it's pointless-."

"On the contrary, we see the value in what you're trying to do." Qui-Gon assured as they walked out of the stables and down the street. Of course, to Qui-Gon the value was from figuring out what the empire wanted so badly from these sites. Kiern had implied that this wasn't the first one to be destroyed, and it was unlikely they were mining under these sites. Whatever they were digging for, his intuition told him it wasn't talrumium.

The sun was beginning to set and the city was beginning to empty as people retired into their homes. "Perhaps we should walk you home." Obi-Wan suggested, breaking the momentary, but comfortable, silence.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I don't live far from the university." M'Rina informed.

"Really, we don't mind." Qui-Gon said and so the girl shrugged and smiled.

"Alright. This way." She led them to her small home which, as she claimed, was only a few streets from the university. They left after making plans to help her again the next day.

Walking back to Alia's inn Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan wanted to continue the conversation that M'Rina had interrupted earlier that day. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't confront this just yet. He knew that once he did Obi-Wan would feel different. He would act different, and think different. He wanted Obi-Wan to stay the way he is...

* * *

**Kungfukittykat: **I wish I could update faster. I am writing these mostly while I'm in class and I'm trying to get them as close to the old version as possible - the one that was deleted. :( At any rate, I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Thank you!

**ErinKenobi2893: **Surprisingly, that was my plan. Because Obi-Wan is so different than he is in the movie he's taken in a lot more of Qui-Gon than in canon. I mean, Qui-Gon really was his only friend for the past ten or so years, so I thought it would make sense. Thank you!

**Book Girl Fan:** It's funny that you say that, because that was the goal. Kiern was meant to be an annoyance. So I'm kind of glad that you don't like him. It's one of the reasons I have so much fun writing his character, because he is kind of a jerk. And just what is going on with him, you think? ;) Thanks!

**Emma granger27: **Why indeed? That's just something you'll have to wait to find out I'm afraid. And yes, something is going on with him, but I think it will take you by surprise. Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Qui-Gon woke without suffering through another of Obi-Wan's nightmares, for which he was grateful. He looked over at the teen across the room and smiled sadly when he saw him clinging to the river stone he'd given to him as a child. Obi-Wan always wore it around his neck, but now it seemed like he needed a bit more of a connection.

Deciding they had some time before needing to meet M'Rina at the university again, he stood and quickly bathed in the other room. When he entered the inn's kitchen he began collecting some fruit for breakfast for Obi-Wan and himself. As he was, Kiern sauntered in.

The man grabbed a piece from the plate Qui-Gon had and took a large bite out of it. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at Kiern's self-centeredness and then replaced the fruit. "Where were you two yesterday?" Kiern asked, his mouth full of the fruit.

"Assisting someone outside of the city." Qui-Gon informed, not too excited to be holding a conversation with the man. He quickened his pace, picking out the fruit that Obi-Wan had liked the day before. As he was sorting through it Alia walked in as well and approached Kiern.

Out of his periphery he saw Alia attempt to kiss Kiern, but the man swiftly turned and busied himself by rearranging some plates. Having far more to worry about than the state of their relationship, Qui-Gon quickly left the kitchen and back to his room. He held the plate with one hand and then shook Obi-Wan awake.

The teen groaned but woke and slid onto the floor where they ate the food. "I wonder why this place is always empty." Obi-Wan murmured between bites.

"I think it's just a cover for their criminal activity. I wouldn't worry myself over it." Qui-Gon said with a shake of his head.

Obi-Wan nodded obediently and then finished his fruit. He wrapped the river stone back around his neck by the twine it was attached to and then leaned back against the wood frame of the bed. "I think we should tell M'Rina about how I can read it. She's really nice, and this means a lot to her." Obi-Wan said, nervously glancing to Qui-Gon, knowing the man wouldn't approve.

"She would ask how, she would-."

"We can trust her." Obi-Wan asserted confidently.

Qui-Gon looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "The Force tell you that?" He asked and then frowned as his student nodded.

"I think we need her to figure out what is going on." Obi-Wan said softly. "She won't betray us. You saw how the Red Guard treated her. She isn't going to go running to them if she finds out we're not from this planet."

Qui-Gon sighed because he knew Obi-Wan was right. M'Rina had no allegiance to the Red Guard, in fact, she probably hated them for taking so little care of the archaeological sites. But he still didn't like having full disclosure with her, simply because that would put Obi-Wan at risk. He cared for his student far too much for that. Also, he had promised the council that no matter what he'd always protect Obi-Wan first, above all else.

But, Obi-Wan was the one with the special connection to the Force. If he said they could trust her, then he'd have to trust him. "Ok."

* * *

Once again as they approached the University M'Rina was there waiting for them, this time accompanied by Lyle. Immediately Qui-Gon's willingness to tell her about Obi-Wan went away. He would not do so in front of Lyle, whom he didn't know and thus, didn't trust. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Obi-Wan saying anything, because the teen rarely instigated conversation with anyone.

As they approached M'Rina brightened and pointed them out to Lyle. She then waved them forward as she moved towards the university. "I wanted to look over some more of Venik's research with what we gathered yesterday." She explained as they walked inside.

"However we can help." Qui-Gon said and she smiled broadly and shot a pointed look to Lyle.

"Told you they wouldn't mind." She commented in a whisper once they entered the building.

Lyle rolled his eyes and led them all as they wound through the building, up several flights of stairs, and finally entered a large office cluttered with books, rolls of parchment and artifacts. "I haven't had much time to organize Venik's research. He had an order to his chaos…I just don't know what it is. Could you help by alphabetizing the books and…figuring out some way to organize these?" She asked, pointing to a pile of parchments.

"M'Rina, perhaps they shouldn't have free access to all of Venik's things." Lyle cautioned, not bothering to attempt to whisper, as he was clearly unconcerned with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hearing what he thought of them. Qui-Gon didn't mind because the distrust was mutual.

"They said they wanted to help. You two don't mind, do you? It's better than spending all day outside in the heat." She commented, clearly hopeful that they wouldn't jump ship.

"Indeed. And of course we don't mind. If we didn't want to help you we wouldn't have offered." Qui-Gon assured and then gently motioned Obi-Wan over to the stack of parchments. Later he would ask his apprentice if there was anything of worth written on them. But for now, they had to play the part of dutiful assistants.

M'Rina and Lyle were looking over Venik's personal notebook and comparing that to etchings she had made at the site the day before while the Jedi dutifully began filing. They talked to each other as they worked and Qui-Gon was beginning to see a pattern in how they interacted.

M'Rina was a very energetic young woman who was enthused with what she was trying to do. On the other hand, Lyle didn't seem nearly as interested and took more pleasure in cutting M'Rina off and shutting her up than anything. She seemed unperturbed by his actions, but Qui-Gon was getting indignant on her behalf.

Needless to say, he wasn't surprised M'Rina wasn't dating him.

The day continued that way for some time with a quick break for lunch. Qui-Gon managed to get an entire case of books alphabetized and Obi-Wan worked his way through several stacks of parchment; he was pleased to see him reading them closely. Unfortunately, but expected, M'Rina and Lyle didn't get any further.

It all came to a stop when the door flew open and five members of the Red Guard strode into the room. Bringing up the end was the captain Qui-Gon recognized as Bron. Apparently the man recognized them too because he eyed them with a frown before focusing on M'Rina.

"What is the meaning of this?" M'Rina demanded as she stood and unfearingly faced down the captain.

"This research is now the property of Emperor Romid. Vacate the premises immediately." Bron ordered even as the guards began grabbing books and parchments, literally undoing everything Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had done.

"The University is its own entity. It is not subject to his _Imperial Highness._" M'Rina spoke the title with distaste.

Bron took two intimidating steps closer to M'Rina and the girl held her ground, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the man. Qui-Gon stepped closer himself, ready to intervene if Bron attempted to touch her.

"I suggest you take your complaint to the district manager." Bron said before brushing past her and scooping up his own pile of research and stuffing it into a sack, nonchalantly. Pieces of parchment ripped and several artifacts shattered as the guards bumped them and dropped them on the floor.

"Be careful!" M'Rina strode over to a guard who was scooping up a vase. "That's the only complete krater we have!"

The krater shattered as it hit the ground. M'Rina gasped and then charged at the guard. She was intercepted by Lyle, however. Qui-Gon glanced to Obi-Wan just as his apprentice snatched Venik's journal and hid it in his robes. None of the guards had noticed the action and he flashed the teen an approving smile.

"I suggest you and your boyfriend, and your _friends_, vacate the premises before I have you arrested, M'Rina." Bron taunted, and continued. "Or have you forgotten…once your permit is up, you'll be sitting in my jail." He finished smiling proudly as he picked up a piece of parchment and ripped it in half.

M'Rina looked as if she was about to cry, but stuck out her chin and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. But you haven't heard the last from me." She said and spun to leave the room. She paused though and then turned back to glare at him. "And Lyle isn't my boyfriend." She corrected before leaving.

Lyle scowled at the effort M'Rina took to correct the man, but then swiftly followed after her. He spared a glance to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but then was gone.

"I suggest you two follow suit. I let you off the hook once…Don't expect me to be so lenient a second time. Particularly now that I know you are conspiring with the likes of M'Rina." Bron didn't even look at them as he spoke. He simply continued collecting parchments and spoke as if they were after thoughts.

Qui-Gon nodded to Obi-Wan and they swiftly left the room and followed after the other two. They caught up with them at the steps of the University. M'Rina was pacing furiously and muttering to herself. Lyle was simply sitting on a step and watching her, for once not making an effort to calm her down.

When she saw them she paused, though, and looked at them nervously. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, twiddling her hands and looking down at the stone steps. "That was so embarrassing…" She murmured.

Honestly, Qui-Gon was less concerned with the encounter with the Red Guard and more concerned about what Bron had implied. The captain had said that once her permit was up she'd be thrown into jail; why? He didn't know. But that certainly altered her reasons for getting them to help. She had said it was because she believed in learning. Apparently she was less altruistic; he was suddenly glad she didn't learn Obi-Wan's secret.

"You told us that you wanted to continue your teacher's work. That you wanted to figure out the answers because they were what's important." Qui-Gon left his accusation unsaid, but M'Rina was smart and picked up on it anyways.

She stopped pacing and fiddling and looked at him weakly. "I know what Bron said sounded like." She said softly.

"Then explain to us what he meant." Qui-Gon insisted.

M'Rina glanced to Lyle, then back at the two of them. She sighed and averted her gaze before folding her arms and sitting down on the steps in defeat. "I meant what I told you. I want to finish Venik's work. I want to figure out who these people were and what they did because it's important to our history."

"Why will you be arrested when your permit ends?" Qui-Gon asked as he stepped closer to her and looked down at her on the step. Out of his periphery he watched Lyle stand and move closer as well.

"Because she was a criminal." The young man said and M'Rina shot him an angry look, but didn't deny it.

"I was homeless! My family was dead, I had no money. What was I supposed to do? I was hungry." M'Rina directed her answer to Lyle as she ran a hand through her hair. She then glanced to Qui-Gon, knowing he wasn't aware of the whole story. Finally her eyes settled on Obi-Wan and she took a deep breath. "Ok. I was eighteen. It was three years ago."

She stood and positioned herself so she could see all three of them, but she focused more on Qui-Gon. "Like I said, I was hungry and homeless. I stole some artifacts from the sites. They sell big on the black market."

M'Rina explained sadly relaying the fact that she might have cared more for these people than she led on. "Bron and his men were closing in... I would have been arrested if it wasn't for Venik. He knew what I was doing…but he said that I was working for him. Since the University isn't subject to the Empire, or _shouldn't_ be," She paused with a glare up towards Bron and his guards, still inside the building. "they had to let me go. But once I'm no longer associated with the University then Bron will have free reign to arrest me."

"So you _do_ need to publish Venik's research for your own good." Qui-Gon pointed out.

"That's part of it, but that's not the only reason!" M'Rina insisted. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, we've only known each other a few days, but Venik was like a father to me. He was the only person who was always there for me, supporting me, giving me a second chance. I owe him everything! I have to do this for him…" She trailed off and looked down at the ground once more.

Despite the circumstances Qui-Gon believed her. Her sincerity was rolling off her in waves. He glanced to Obi-Wan who was looking at her intently before they locked eyes. His student seemed to have come to the same conclusion that M'Rina could still be trusted, so Qui-Gon approached her gently and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok. If there is still anything we can do to help you, we will." He promised and M'Rina looked shocked, but then suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" She whispered into his ear before letting him go and hugging Obi-Wan as well. Qui-Gon smiled as Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable at the contact, but bared it so as not to hurt her feelings. When M'Rina let go she looked to the setting sun and then back at them. "They're demolishing the site tomorrow. But I have no way of getting us there tonight and it's too far to walk. But maybe if we left early we might be able to find something…" She was grasping at straws and out of options, but Qui-Gon agreed nonetheless.

"Let us walk you home." He suggested. So M'Rina and Lyle gave a brief goodnight, the young man also mentioning some reason why he couldn't make it tomorrow. M'Rina seemed neither surprised nor upset.

Then, the trio set off towards M'Rina's small home. Once they arrived and M'Rina went to walk inside Obi-Wan reached into his robes and pulled out the notebook. "Here. I managed to grab this before Bron and his men could get it." He explained.

M'Rina looked at it as if it were made of gold and then enveloped Obi-Wan in another hug. "Oh thank you so much!" She exclaimed before clasping the leather bound book to her chest. "Will you come back tomorrow at dawn?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." Qui-Gon promised and then, after a goodbye, left her safely ensconced in her home.

As they were walking back to Alia's in Qui-Gon decided to speak briefly about what happened at the university. "It seems the Empire is very interested in preventing M'Rina from completing the work."

"It could be because Bron simply wants to arrest her." Obi-Wan offered. "He seemed thrilled at the idea."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement with a frown. "We'll have to monitor him, whatever the case."

The two then fell into silence as they walked back to the inn. However, as they walked in, they were confronted with the vision of Kiern and Alia coupling right in the common room. Qui-Gon's eyebrows shot up and Obi-Wan quickly turned so his back was to the couple.

That was the point Alia seemed to realize they were there. She gasped and immediately began pushing Kiern away. "Oh Gods…I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She was blushing furiously and quickly pulled her clothes back on.

Kiern did the same, but more lethargically as if he didn't care.

"You two are back early tonight." He commented nonchalantly.

"This is highly inappropriate. If you want to be intimate you can do so in the privacy of your room." Qui-Gon spoke tensely, glancing to Obi-Wan who still didn't want to turn around.

"What? You were gone almost all night yesterday. Besides, this _is_ her room." Kiern said with a smirk crossing his features. Alia seemed less enthused and she slapped him across the arm in reprimand.

"Well…We'll just retire for the night." Qui-Gon said, grabbing Obi-Wan's shoulder and directing him to the back hallway to their room. Once they were safe inside Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Master, I know what sex is." Obi-Wan said evenly, having recovered his senses. "I was just surprised, that's all." He finished and Qui-Gon looked at him for a moment, reminding himself Obi-Wan was now eighteen and no longer eight.

"Right." He said softly before slipping out of his robe and tossing it onto the bed. He opened his mouth to say more when shouting drifted in from the common room. Both Jedi turned towards the door and listened as Kiern and Alia argued with each other.

"-walking in here and expecting me not to care that you're an unemotional prick!" Alia's voice raised first.

"Then leave! Just admit that the only reason you stay in this city is because of me!" Kiern responded, sounding more than pleased with himself.

"Fine! It is! But the only reason _you_ stay is so you can stalk her like some kind of pervert! I bet you even stand outside her home!"

At that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned and looked at each other curiously. '_Her?'_ Obi-Wan mouthed to him, even though they wouldn't likely be heard over the screaming.

"Leave. Her. Out of this!" Kiern sounded legitimately angry now and far less arrogant.

"Get out!" Alia ordered and the shouting came to a stop.

A moment later a sound of soft crying came from the common room, but neither of them moved to comfort Alia. Getting in the middle of their relationship seemed unwise. Instead, they sat, and meditated.

* * *

**Drama! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. I want to thank you all for your patience in my slow updates. It's not easy balancing a full quarter and re-writing this entire thing. **(side note: I'm looking for a piece of fanfiction that I read years ago but I haven't been able to locate it. I can't remember the name, but in it Obi-Wan had an extremely powerful vision and was incapacitated and institutionalized as a result. Qui-Gon was forced to train Anakin but refused to abandon Obi-Wan and visited him often. It was really sweet and sad...But if any of you know what I'm talking about, PLEASE let me know. It was an amazing story.)

**2thesky:** Thank you so much for letting me know! I love hearing that all this effort is well received and I hope you continue to enjoy it as twists and turns come. We're not even a quarter of the way through this story!

**ErinKenobi2893: **Yes, poor Obi-Wan indeed. But I think you'll find that in the end, everything would be worth it. As for the mining, we'll just have to see.

**Kungfukittykat:** Why yes, yes I do. And I really hope there aren't any piece I'm forgetting to put in the box. I've had to tweak these chapters again and again to make sure I don't leave anything out. Thanks again for your patience!

**Book girl fan:** That is just the tip of the iceberg. As for reading another language, it just takes practice. I'm not a native English speaker myself but I think I've got a pretty good grasp on it, but only through years of hard work. I don't think I'll ever be as good at it as I am in my native tongue. It is interesting to learn a language though, to see how different grammatical structures can be and especially idiomatic expressions, how they come together in different cultures. But I've gone on a tangent. Sorry! Thanks for letting me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you been monitoring them?"

"Of course. They're helping the girl. However, Bron and his men have everything handled. The site will be destroyed, she'll be thrown in jail, and they'll be back to square one."

"You know what you must do if they get too close."

"Of course, Master."

"You will not hesitate?"

"No, Master. I won't let the boy return home. I've already tampered with their ship. They won't be able to leave the planet. And when the time is right I'll bring him to you."

"And your former apprentice?"

"I'll take care of him."

"He must be terminated. If he is left alive he will come after the boy. That cannot be allowed."

"Understood."

* * *

The next morning when they walked out of their room to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, they ran into Kiern again. It was uncomfortable, though the man didn't seem aware of their disquiet as he leaned against the table and folded his arms over his chest. "So, you two have been busy since getting into the city. What are you doing anyways?" He asked as he munched on a citrus fruit.

"Mostly helping a young woman at the University." Qui-Gon informed vaguely but tersely, letting his disapproval show through his tone. Kiern didn't seem to pick up, or if he did, he didn't care.

"The University huh? It's filled with a bunch of self-important, puffed up, uninteresting-."

"Not a fan of the university, are you? Come on, Obi-Wan. We'll be late." Qui-Gon said, deciding to take the fruit to go. Obi-Wan followed obediently, but Kiern slipped on front of them and looked serious for once.

"Look, about last night…I realize it wasn't okay for us to do that in front of your kid." Kiern glanced to Obi-Wan and then focused on Qui-Gon once more.

Realizing that was probably the closest thing to an apology he was going to get from Kiern, Qui-Gon decided to take it. He nodded, then move passed Kiern and out of the inn. Obi-Wan followed him quietly and they made their way to M'Rina's home.

They ate their breakfast on the way and saw her when they arrived. She was outside, already ready to get underway. "I hope you don't mind if we try to hurry. They scheduled the demolition for noon and it's almost sunrise."

"Whatever you need, M'Rina." Qui-Gon assured and then the three were off. They went to the same stables, M'Rina paid the man and then they were galloping away to the site.

As they went they talked more about M'Rina's past as a criminal and how much she appreciated Venik for giving her a second chance. She clearly loved the man and was still mourning his death. Qui-Gon felt for her, because she hadn't had a chance to bury her mentor, or properly feel his loss as she's been forced to focus on continuing work at the site before it was too late.

"He was one of the most respected researchers of the Elibei. He started forty years ago. Before him, before the empire, information flowed freely between the provinces. Most of the ruins are in our province anyway, so we were able to continue researching. However, when Emperor Romid cut us off he also prevented others from helping us research. For all we know someone has already broken their language.

"Venik was close, I know he was…I've been reading his notebook," She cast a grateful look to Obi-Wan. "He's been tracking how their alphabet evolved into ours. In fact, so many of the symbols are so similar that I could even pronounce it. Of course, I wouldn't know what I was saying, but it's a start…"

M'Rina continued chatting in her usual fashion, her nervousness more than evident. Today was the last day she had to not only save herself, but honor her teacher's memory.

This time the trip went faster as M'Rina was trying to hurry. But it didn't seem to matter because as soon as they arrived they saw towers already pulled to the ground and rubble littering the once majestic site. "No!" M'Rina called out as she jumped down from her mount and ran past the fence.

"M'Rina stop!" Qui-Gon warned, but unsurprisingly she ignored him. "Stay here." Qui-Gon ordered to Obi-Wan as he jumped down and chased after her.

Obi-Wan, however, dismounted as well and followed them both.

M'Rina ran past the Red Guard and the miners destroying the site towards the middle where the massive temple stood. Bron was standing on the top of the steps, overlooking the work with a satisfied smile. As M'Rina tried to run up to him two guards stood in her way and gripped her arms to begin pulling her back. Bron didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Let her go." Qui-Gon demanded as he ran up to them as well. The guards tossed M'Rina, who was kicking and thrashing angrily, towards Qui-Gon who caught her and set her on her feet. He grabbed her shoulders, though, when the volatile girl went to run for Bron again. "Be still." He ordered in a harsh whisper and even sent her an urging in the Force. She immediately obeyed, but she was still glaring and breathing hard in anger.

Obi-Wan arrived just then and took in the scene, focusing on Bron.

The captain reached behind him and pulled a parchment out from his back pocket. He then slowly walked towards them, his eyes focusing on M'Rina. He shooed the two guards away and held up the parchment. Qui-Gon couldn't read it, but he didn't need to. It was M'Rina's permit.

The man slowly ripped it in half and threw the pieces to M'Rina who clutched them sadly. "Time's up." Bron murmured lowly and then pulled out metal manacles.

M'Rina gasped a bit and jerked back, bumping right into Qui-Gon.

Bron made another move to grab her, but this time Obi-Wan stepped between them. The next thing Qui-Gon knew was blackness.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke to find himself in the room of a thousand fountains. He was alone and the only thing he could hear was the running water or the chirping of birds. The air smelled sweet, and he reached out to touch a bright yellow leaf of a plant.

He began walking his favorite path and wound his way through the massive room and felt tranquility fill him. This was one of the few places in the Temple where you could forget there was a massive city surrounding you. It was peaceful and beautiful, the ceiling was even manipulated to look like a clear blue sky and air was pumped into the room to imitate a breeze.

Qui-Gon slipped his hands into his robes and came upon his favorite spot in the room. It was beneath a large dola tree. He sat at the trunk and turned to look at a shoot of flowers. The tree, nearly sentient, greeted him familiarly and did not retract when he went to caress its flowers. It released a sweet aroma as he did and he smiled in content.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the soft bark and meditated. His calm didn't last long, however, when he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. His eyes snapped open and he watched Rorg, the Zabrakian draw near. He frowned, but held his spot.

"Master Jinn." Rorg greeted as he came to kneel in front of the man. Rorg drew his robes around him and looked at Qui-Gon levely.

"Master Rorg." Qui-Gon answered in the same tone, in no mood for an encounter with the man, who would surely only want to talk about how much better suited for Obi-Wan he was. "Can I do something for you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just walking through and saw you. Thought I would say hello." Rorg answered, but only waited a moment before diving in. "How is Obi-Wan?" He asked and Qui-Gon looked at him with intense blue eyes.

"Fine." He answered, though that wasn't completely true. He worried so much for Obi-Wan…

"Is he? He told me his two friends, Bant and Garen, have been avoiding him. As have the other initiates." Rorg informed.

"Obi-Wan isn't an initiate. He can make friends with the padawans his age. They'll have more in common anyways." Qui-Gon dismissed evenly, feeling like he'd said that a hundred times. _'Haven't I…?'_ He thought to himself, and suddenly looked around quickly.

'_What was I doing before this?'_ He suddenly wondered and worried when he couldn't remember.

"You know that Obi-Wan has nothing in common with anyone here at the Temple. He is different. Special." Rorg said and leaned forward and suddenly his voice started echoing in the room and reverberating through Qui-Gon's thoughts. "He doesn't belong here. He belongs with his own people."

"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked as his thoughts started getting blurry. "The Jedi are his people." He insisted and blinked slowly as he tried to clear his thoughts. He pressed a hand to his forehead and reached out to the Force to try and steady himself, but he found it elusive.

"He doesn't belong with you." Rorg's voice didn't sound like his own anymore and so Qui-Gon snapped his eyes open in shock. He was no longer looking at the Zabrakian, and he was no longer in the room of a thousand fountains. Instead, he was looking at a bright red orb that seemed to be pulsating. He was surrounded by darkness, the only source of light being the orb.

"What…?" He asked slowly and reached out to touch it. It flashed angrily and so Qui-Gon jerked his hand back, feeling an immense amount of fear. "This isn't real…" He realized slowly. "This isn't real."

* * *

Qui-Gon jerked awake with and pressed a hand to his chest as he struggled to breathe. He found himself on his back, surrounded by the ruins of M'Rina's site. The girl, Obi-Wan, Bron and all of the others had fallen to the ground and remained unconscious. It seemed Qui-Gon was the only one able to pull himself free.

He shuttered as he felt strong waves of the Force flow through him and make his nerves tingle with power. He'd never felt it in such prominence before. And it was coming from Obi-Wan. "Force…What's happening you?" Qui-Gon asked in a whisper as he crawled over to his apprentice and gently tried to rouse him.

This was the first time one of Obi-Wan's illusions had happened when the boy wasn't asleep. It was also the first time it had affected more than just the two of them. Obi-Wan had incapacitated over thirty people. It was…frightening…

He reached out to the Force, but needed all of his strength to stop Obi-Wan from projecting anymore. When he pulled the teen free the boy slowly battered his eyes open and looked up at him as if nothing had happened.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked slowly and then turned to look side to side. "What happened?" He asked slowly as he pushed himself up.

"I'll tell you later." Qui-Gon said as he pulled Obi-Wan up to his feet. He then went to M'Rina and scooped her up. "Come on. We have to go before they wake. I have no doubt Bron will have many questions." Qui-Gon muttered before swiftly walking back to their animals. He shifted M'Rina as he mounted and then held her carefully so she didn't fall.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up onto his own and then grabbed the reigns of M'Rina's. Then they were both galloping away, back towards the city.

* * *

"Set her here." Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan carried M'Rina into her house. Obi-Wan set her own the large couch as Qui-Gon had indicated and then stepped aside as his master knelt beside her.

"Did I…Did I do this to her?" Obi-Wan asked, worry in his voice.

Qui-Gon didn't answer as he placed his hands on M'Rina's forehead and began pulling her from the illusion, which at this point had been going on for several hours. He had hoped that time would make it wear off, if not then Bron and the others would be stuck in it indefinitely, but there was nothing he could do for them. For now, he had to focus on M'Rina. He reached into her mind and pulled her from it as Obi-Wan watched from over his shoulder.

M'Rina woke much like Qui-Gon had, with a gasp and jerk. She pushed them away, clearly disoriented. She grabbed her head and tried to get up to her feet but she only ended up stumbling instead. "What's going on? What happened?" She asked fearfully.

"Calm down…You're home." Qui-Gon informed as he grabbed her shoulders and had her sit again.

"Home? But…We were at the site…But then…" She buried her face in her hands as she took a few deep breaths and clearly tried to understand what was happening.

Qui-Gon glanced to Obi-Wan and then sighed. "Bron attacked you and knocked you out." He lied as he looked back to M'Rina. "We brought you back here." He finished and then M'Rina raised her gaze and looked at the two of them.

"The site?" She asked, nervously.

"Ruined." Qui-Gon informed and M'Rina slumped in defeat.

"Then it's over…" She murmured.

Qui-Gon contemplated his options briefly before making a swift decision. "No. It's not over. There are other sites. Right? Other places you can do your research? We can go there."

"Why do you care so much?" M'Rina asked him apprehensively. "This is beyond being a kind stranger…It's almost as if you want to find them as much as I do." She said softly as she glanced between the two of them.

Qui-Gon sighed as he stood and looked down at her. "We haven't been completely honest with you either…" He admitted. He didn't want to reveal too much about Obi-Wan, but he wanted M'Rina to find the other sites, and he _had_ to find them. He was certain about that at least. M'Rina eyed them carefully.

"Obi-Wan can read the carvings."

M'Rina's face suddenly fell flat and she looked at them in a mixture of shock and anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded and furrowed her brows in anger. "Why have you…? What?" She asked, clearly not able to think of any reasons they'd been helping her if they already knew.

"We want to help you…We didn't tell you earlier because we weren't sure what you wanted from these sites. But now…We've both been completely honest with each other. We need to figure out who these people were. Can you take us to the other sites before Bron destroys them?" He asked and M'Rina shrugged a bit, still clearly processing it.

"Um, yes. I can but…Why would Bron target other sites? I mean, they're just mining. They can do that anywhere. It just happened that there was a vein under _my_ site." M'Rina explained but Qui-Gon shook his head.

"We've been told that the Red Guard have been destroying _all_ sites linked to the Elibei. We need to get to one before it's too late." Qui-Gon finished.

"Ok. Well, the next closest site is five or so hours away by ride." M'Rina informed as she stood, no longer seeming to be disoriented.

"There's no other means of transportation?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing that time was of the essence. The Force was urging him to work, telling him to hurry. He could only imagine what it was telling Obi-Wan.

"Not really."

"Then let's go. Now." Qui-Gon snapped and turned, leaving the small home. M'Rina hesitated for a moment, but then followed suit. As she passed Obi-Wan she tossed him the notebook from her mentor and smiled.

"In payment for not telling me, you're going to teach me." She said and Obi-Wan caught the book and nodded with a small smile.

"Sounds fair." He said softly and followed the other two out of the house.

M'Rina lingered to walk beside him. He was several inches taller than her, and looked older than her, even though she was several years his senior. "So how can you read them? You came from another province didn't you? I knew that someone broke the language but because of the stupid Empire we're cut off!" She cursed as they got back to their animals and mounted them.

"I guess." Obi-Wan answered awkwardly, not used to holding a conversation with people. A few sentences here and there were fine, but typically Qui-Gon handled it because he didn't really know how anymore. However, as he looked to his master for help, the man just gave him a playful smile and remained quiet. Obi-Wan nervously cleared his throat and looked back to M'Rina. "I can try to teach you. You're mentor, Venik, he was on the right track. Your alphabet derived from the carvings. I'll show you." He promised and pulled out the notebook.

M'Rina led them out of the city but kept her attention firmly on Obi-Wan as he educated her. From behind them, Qui-Gon smiled, pleased that Obi-Wan had finally made a new friend.

* * *

**Jedi Temple – Coruscant.**

Night had fallen and the Temple was quiet as the Jedi slept. From a maintenance entrance, a dark figure slipped inside and began stalking the hallways. It moved fluidly, holding to the shadows and avoiding being detected by the Temple Guard.

He came to a stop outside the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He entered the massive garden and immediately began walking the paths towards the very back. A small, bioluminescent pool of water illuminated a back corner and he came to stand beside it. When he came to a stop another figure emerged, this one also cloaked.

"Maul." The second figure greeted calmly.

The man who had sneaked into the temple pulled own his hood, revealing the black and red markings on his face and the fiendish looking horns on his head. "Rorg." Maul replied casually and folded his arms.

"How are things progressing?" Rorg asked, kneeling by the pool. Unlike Maul, his face was a tan color, and the light from the water reflected off of it and made his face have a blue tint. Maul settled across from him and placed his hands on his knees.

"According to plan. And the Jedi?"

"Still fumbling around in the dark. They are too arrogant to see what is right in front of their faces. It will be their undoing." Rorg turned and looked into the water. "We've been waiting for this moment for so long…And then the council goes and sends the boy off into the middle of nowhere. I was so close to getting him. I managed to track them in the Unknown Regions for a few months, but then I lost them." Rorg cursed and gave a hard shake of his head.

"Lord Sidious will capture him soon." Maul replied and Rorg jerked his head back over to him.

"You're certain?" He asked and Maul nodded.

"He's waiting to strike until the boy is taken care of."

"And his Master? Jinn? He will be eliminated?" Rorg murmured softly, suddenly ducking when he thought he heard something. Both men silenced, but when the noise didn't repeat itself they resumed.

"Most certainly. He's too close to the boy. He's a liability." Maul clenched his fists in annoyance.

"Agreed. I fought to prevent him from becoming Obi-Wan's master but the council over ruled me. Jinn is a pet for the council, he can do no wrong." Rorg snarled and shook his head.

"Once Sidious gets the boy we must make our move here. We cannot hesitate, or all will be for nothing." Maul insisted and Rorg nodded slowly.

"Soon then. I'll have the others prepare." Rorg promised and Maul nodded once before standing.

"Be ready. I'll contact you when Lord Sidious has the prince." Maul slipped back into the darkness then, leaving Rorg alone at the glowing pool.

The man looked back down into the water and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Obi-Wan."

* * *

**So what do you think those two are up to, hmmm?**

**Thanks for the feedback, folks! I love hearing from you. Reviews are my addiction, and I suffer withdrawal without them. **

**FritzyM4: **Thank you so much! It's great to hear that this is well received, or else what would be the point in me writing it? Lol

Also, THANK YOU! I've been looking for that for months (its sad to admit, I know). But finally, that horrible itch to read it is gone. Thank you!

**Guest:** Your reviews always make me smile. I try to get these out as quickly as I can, but school just demands so much of my attention. Thanks for letting me know you're enjoying everything.

**Mystery99:** Okay, you saw through the Kiern/Alia thing. It was for a bit of humor, but there are also other reasons lol As for Lyle, *shrugs* We'll see. And you got your wish! Now that Qui/Obi and M'Rina are being honest with each other (or at least mostly honest, because she still doesn't know they're from another planet) things will start moving a bit faster. Thanks for reviewing!

**KungfuKittyKat:** Yay! I'm so glad. I hope you continue to enjoy as the journey goes on. Thank you so much!

**ErinKenobi2893: **That was almost psychic of you, but it was time for M'Rina to find out the truth - at least part of it. And oh my gosh! I hadn't even thought of that, but yes! He totally would. As for Qui-Gon, I could see him just whipping it out like it was no big deal because he's just that way. (It's actually ironic, because Quenya can be written in Latin, and Latin is the language mine is based off of.) Speaking of...

**I just looked back and realized I never put a translation for the title in the first chapter like I intended. Forgive me? I didn't do it in the first book because most everyone knows what Tabula Rasa means. (For those of you who don't, it means 'Blank Slate' like a fresh start - Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gave each other a new start, also, it was a metaphor for this whole AU universe I'm creating).**

**As for Puer Fati, that means Son of Fate. So just...Ponder that as you continue reading lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

The group reached the site a little after mid-day. It was much smaller than the one closer to the capital, but at least it was intact. "So, I've basically got what I was looking for." M'Rina said a she dismounted and tied the reigns to a post sticking out of the ground. "Thanks to you, Obi-Wan." She thanked sincerely. "With understanding the language, I'll be able to renew my grant at the University and continue Venik's research." She said with a grateful smile. The 'and stay out of jail' was left unspoken. "But what do you two need?"

"I believe these people, whom you call Elibei, are the same ones my people call Pratiri. I need to know what happened to them." Qui-Gon said and ignored the curious look Obi-Wan gave him.

"Ok. Well…We probably would have had the most luck at the main site, but since this is all we have…I'll start over there. I probably won't be as good as Obi-Wan, but I think, now that I know what I'm doing, I should be able to get the general idea of what the inscriptions are saying." M'Rina informed and without hesitation moved through the small site to begin inspecting pillars.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon a bit more, but the Jedi master innocently went to inspect some pillars closer to where they were. Unlike the previous site, which had multiple buildings, passageways and shrines, all in relatively good condition, this one was only one large building. The interior was already crumbling and only the pillars lining the edge remained.

Qui-Gon worried that if this was all that was left of the Pratiri then their three year long search was for nothing. He didn't mind that so much, but going back to the Temple would be dangerous for Obi-Wan. His abilities were getting more out of control, and he would be a sitting target for whoever tried to kill him when they left.

"Master. Can we talk?" Obi-Wan asked timidly as he came to stand behind him, his boots crunched the gravelly ground. Qui-Gon turned slightly from the pillar and faced his student. He'd been dreading this conversation for three years. He managed to avoid it a few days earlier, but it didn't seem like he was going to be able to much longer.

"Obi-Wan, it is important that you look over these inscriptions." Qui-Gon tried to urge him closer to the pillar, but Obi-Wan held his ground, and even started looking frustrated. That was strange, as it was so rare now that Obi-Wan displayed any emotion.

"I can make you tell me." Obi-Wan said evenly, as if stating a simple truth. And sadly, it _was_ true. With the strength Obi-Wan had in the Force Qui-Gon didn't doubt that his student could compel him to speak. However, he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't.

"I know." Was all he said, and then ran a hand through his hair. He glanced through the building to M'Rina on the other side. It was unlikely she could hear them, and even if she could she was likely blocking them out as she was very enthusiastic about being able to understand the language. Qui-Gon decided that he'd run from this long enough. "Ok…We can talk." He relented.

"Why are we here?" Obi-Wan asked quickly, it seemed he wasn't going to waste any time. Qui-Gon had been expecting to be bombarded with questions, but of course…Obi-Wan was beyond that childishness. "I know it isn't to map the regions. If it was, you wouldn't be so interested in some archaic civilization." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You're right. That was what they wanted me to tell you." Qui-Gon said as he turned from Obi-Wan and looked back at the pillar. He couldn't stand to look at those ever changing eyes when he admitted how he'd lied to him.

"So what is the truth?" Obi-Wan asked, keeping his gaze firmly on Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon hesitated and so Obi-Wan pressed him more. "It had something to do with that attempt the day we left?"

Qui-Gon nodded. He took a deep breath.

"We didn't leave to map the Unknown Regions." Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"I know." He said and Qui-Gon gave a sad smile and scoffed a bit, because of course Obi-Wan knew. Obi-Wan knew everything. "Why did you lie to me about it?" He asked and Qui-Gon shook his head and sighed.

"Because I love you and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you." Qui-Gon answered honestly. Obi-Wan paused and looked up at him, clearly not expecting that answer.

"We've been out here for three years…" Obi-Wan trailed off, his question unasked.

Qui-Gon came to a stop and ran a hand through his hair and then let it settle against his chin. "They wanted us to look for the Pratiri. A race of mythological beings-."

"I know who they are. Master Rorg told me about them. He said that the crèche masters tell the children about them. He said that they were the first sentient beings in the galaxy. That they created the Force." Obi-Wan informed and Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because the idea was still preposterous to him.

"Good. Well…They are hoping we'll find a trace of them." Qui-Gon informed, hoping Obi-Wan would let it end there, but he should have known better.

"Why?" The teen asked. Qui-Gon tried avoiding the question by beginning to walk again, however Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Master?" He asked and then stood in front of Qui-Gon. "They think I'm one of them, don't they?"

"It's highly likely…" Qui-Gon admitted as he reached out and patted Obi-Wan's head, wishing he was still eight and the only thing they had to worry about was what to have for dinner.

"So all of this…planet hopping, never going back home...It was because of me." Obi-Wan said and Qui-Gon nodded sadly.

"Obi-Wan, if Rorg told you about the Pratiri then you know that they are very powerful beings. People, bad people, who would want to destroy the Order, would need to eliminate you before they had a chance at doing that." Qui-Gon said, hating that there was someone out there who wanted Obi-Wan dead, and it was likely his former master. How could he see Obi-Wan's brilliance and want to kill him? How deep in the dark was he?

"Ok." Obi-Wan said simply, clearly having processed what he'd been told. "But if the Jedi need me in order to survive, why are we out here and not back at the temple?" He asked.

"Several reasons. The first being you were very lonely there and we wanted to get you out of that situation." Qui-Gon told him honestly. At least that had been _his_ primary motivation. It tore him apart knowing Obi-Wan was ostracized by the other Jedi, being out here, away from them, he'd thought would make Obi-Wan forget about them. The teenager just nodded and waited for him to continue.

"The second...I can't…Rather the _Jedi_ can't understand what you can do, Obi-Wan. You have abilities far beyond that of anything we've seen before. Even Master Yoda doesn't understand what you'll be fully capable of. We need to find the Pratiri, or something, to help you. To help you learn how to control it."

Obi-Wan seemed satisfied with that and then suddenly reached out and hugged him. Qui-Gon was startled because it had been some time since Obi-Wan had wanted a hug. He firmly wrapped his arms around his apprentice and held him close. "I hear things. From the Force. It talks to me. It's not just a feeling, it's not just a whisper. It talks, Qui-Gon. I have conversations with it." Obi-Wan whispered, for once his emotions in his voice; Qui-Gon heard fear.

Qui-Gon gently rubbed his back and wondered what he should say to that. He didn't know what would make Obi-Wan not fearful of what he was, so instead he promised. "I'll be here, Obi-Wan. I'll always be here for you."

"Hey! Come over here!" M'Rina shouted suddenly and they broke apart and looked at her. The quickly jogged across the dilapidated building and came to a stop by her side. "It looks like some kind of tunnel." M'Rina said, motioning to a large round stone, covered in inscriptions that wound in a circle. "Help me try and move it." She said swiftly before moving to one side and trying to push the large round stone.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan joined her, using the Force to make it roll to the side. It ended up falling on its face, revealing a panel of what Qui-Gon believed to be energy collectors. He'd seen similar things on several planets in the Republic. But what could they be doing on an archaic stone? He looked to Obi-Wan and saw the boy shared his confusion. He found that strange…usually Obi-Wan had the answers to these kinds of things.

"What are these?" M'Rina asked in wonder, never having seen anything like them before. Not wanting her to ask too many questions about the out of place technology, Qui-Gon casually grabbed her shoulder and motioned to the tunnel.

"Why don't we see what's inside." He offered and M'Rina quickly followed his suggestion and walked down the steps of the tunnel. However, lining the walls were similar energy collectors and M'Rina wanted to stop and look at every one.

"It seems like a strange type of metal…" She murmured in an awed whisper. "Is this Talrumium?" She asked in awe.

"The walls are burnt." Obi-Wan observed. He reached out and touched a charred mark on the wall.

"From torches maybe?" M'Rina offered, but Obi-Wan shook his head, however it was Qui-Gon who answered.

"No, the light is filtering in from above." He pointed out and M'Rina looked up to see the streams of light coming in from the surface.

"How far do you think this goes?" M'Rina asked.

"Well…There's only one way to find out…" Qui-Gon suggested and then, guided by the light streaming in through the top, they explored the tunnels.

* * *

They had to call it quits when the sun started setting, but they discovered that the tunnels were massive, split off into other directions, and probably wound on for miles. M'Rina tried to map the directions they went on a piece of parchment. "I think these head to other sites…" M'Rina said, sketching out a map of the empire and drawing lines to different sites.

"What makes you say that?" Qui-Gon asked as he leaned over her shoulder and tried to look at it. It was difficult as the sun was practically set, but the fading light provided enough for him to see her connecting lines between the site they were at now and other ones.

"They went off north and south, and the sites are arranged in a wheel like pattern. See?" She said, motioning to the circle of sites that surrounded the largest on near the capital. "Why would they build them…" She murmured softly. She then looked to the two of them. "What do you think?" She asked. "You must know more about them than I do." She commented without jealousy.

"M'Rina…" Qui-Gon hesitated. She looked between them and slowly lowered the parchment.

"You've been keeping more things from me." She said confidently. She frowned and shook her head and sighed. "I thought we agreed no more secrets." She murmured.

"I know. We did. But…" Qui-Gon glanced to Obi-Wan and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand M'Rina."

"Try me." She stuck her chin out and let her cold blue eyes dance between the two of them, challenging them to speak. "Well?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're not from this planet." Obi-Wan said and Qui-Gon looked at him swiftly, he hadn't wanted to tell her that. Now he was certain she would panic as most did when they learned they weren't alone. "We come from a planet called Coruscant, and represent a galactic republic. There are thousands of species, and many of them don't look like we do. Look." Obi-Wan continued, shocking Qui-Gon even further in how much he was saying

Obi-Wan then pulled out his universal translator from the collar of his tunic and held it out to her. "This is what lets us talk to you." He explained and she nervously reached out and took it. She rotated it in her fingers and then looked over to the round stone at the energy collectors plastered on it.

"They look like they are made out of the same thing." She said, walking over to it and holding the translator nearby. "Did you put these here?" She asked accusingly.

"No. We are trying to figure out who did." Qui-Gon told her and then looked at the setting sun. "Look, we can go back to the city and you can ask us whatever you wish…But with the dark settling we should get back. It's a long trip." He told her as if she didn't know.

"Right." She answered slowly and held the translator out to Obi-Wan. She glanced to them and then back at the ruins. She seemed to make a swift decision and then burst into a tirade of questions. "What is Coruscant like? Are you humans? Have you been to a lot of planets? Why did you come here, it can't be that interesting. How did you get here? What's the strangest species you've ever seen?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged an amused look and answered everything on the way back to the city.

* * *

That evening they dropped M'Rina back at her house after they answered several hours worth of questions. The girl had a thirst for knowledge, and hadn't been shocked at all to find out they were from a distant world. When they approached the small house, however, Lyle was waiting for her. When he saw them approaching he stood and immediately ran up to M'Rina.

"Where have you been?!" He demanded as he roughly grabbed her arm, it was ostensibly out of concern but seemed more like anger. "Bron has been scouring the city for you. I was worried out of my mind!"

"I was with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the fifth site." She informed softly, her previous enthusiasm from learning about the galaxy gone. Lyle seemed to have that effect on her.

"What were you thinking? What if Bron had found you?" Lyle started dragging her into the house. "He'll put you in jail, M'Rina. Don't you understand that? Venik isn't here to protect you anymore." He told her and M'Rina looked down to the ground at the mention of her deceased mentor.

"I know that, Lyle…" She murmured as she stopped pulling against him and allowed him to lead her inside. She did turn her head back to the two Jedi though. "Tomorrow?" She said softly and then stepped inside.

Qui-Gon frowned at the young man who treated M'Rina so poorly. He glanced down at Obi-Wan and saw a similar look on his face. "Come on…" He urged gently and led him away from the house. At least M'Rina was home, and she could handle Lyle. They walked casually back to Alia's inn and chatted about the tunnels between sites.

"I think we should go back to the ship. We can get one of the tracking droids recalibrated to map the tunnels." Obi-Wan suggested as they walked through the winding roads of the capital.

"I don't know if we can spare the time. Bron is looking for something under the site. He'll begin digging soon and then it will be too late. I'd say we should go back now, but M'Rina is too tired…" Qui-Gon said. "For now, I think we should just assume her hunch was right and the tunnels lead to other sites. What purpose would that serve?"

"Well the energy collectors lined them the entire way. Perhaps they gather the energy from the light streaming in from above and channel it back to the center." Obi-Wan suggested. "They don't look all that different from the solar panels used on the Temple, transferring energy to the central power station."

"So what would they have to power?"

"I guess we'll have to find out."

"You don't know?" Qui-Gon asked, shocked. Obi-Wan stopped and thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No…That's odd…" He murmured and Qui-Gon shrugged.

"We'll figure it out ourselves." He answered unbothered. In fact, he was somewhat comforted knowing there was something unknown to his padawan.

"The burn marks on the walls suggests something went wrong." Obi-Wan informed as they turned down the street to Alia's inn.

"Perhaps that is why they left."

"I guess we have to find out where they went…?" Obi-Wan sounded as if he didn't want to. Qui-Gon paused and gently touched Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Together." Qui-Gon reminded and Obi-Wan smiled weakly and nodded once before continuing on.

As they neared the inn they heard shouting. At this time neither were surprised to hear Kiern and Alia fighting, but it sounded worse this time. They dreaded entering, but Qui-Gon thought their presence might diffuse the situation. He slowly entered the inn and the volume increased as they entered.

"I don't want you to come back here! Not until you're over her!" Alia had something in her hand and held it up to Kiern. Qui-Gon could see it was a black and white picture, but he couldn't see who it was. It was blurry as the technology for photography hadn't progressed very far. "Or can you tell me right now that you look at her and feel nothing?"

Kiern looked at the picture and then his eyes traveled to Alia. "No." He answered honestly, his voice sounding pained as he admitted that. Though neither Jedi thought it was due to his crumbling relationship with Alia. It had to be because of the girl in the picture.

Alia's eyes brimmed with tears and she stomped over to a candle burning on the nearby table. She held the picture over it and it caught flame. She then threw it at Kiern and it fluttered to the ground as it continued to burn. Kiern looked furious at her actions, but didn't move to salvage the picture. He just spun and stomped out of the in, shoving past them both.

Obi-Wan turned and watched him go as Qui-Gon kept his gaze on Alia. He felt sorry for her, Kiern was a selfish man and he had clearly been using her. While Kiern's feelings were superficial, Alia's seemed genuine. Kiern had to know that, but used her anyways.

Alia collapsed onto a chair and cried silently, and on the floor the picture stopped burning. Qui-Gon slowly stepped towards Alia and sat across from her. He gently took her hand. "I'm sorry…" He said, unsure of what else to say.

Obi-Wan quietly shut the door and walked inside, staying to the side unobtrusively because he knew Qui-Gon would be much better at comforting her. He slowly walked to he picture and picked it up, and then slipped into their room to leave the two alone.

"Obi-Wan and I can find another place to stay. If you need to focus on-."

"No…No, please stay." Alia answered shakily. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand and squeezed his hand with the other. "I want you to stay. It's nice to have company other than him." She muttered angrily, glancing to the door Kiern had disappeared through.

"Why have you let him keep coming here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because you can't help who you love." She gave him a sad smile. She pushed her curly blond hair out of her face and shook her head. "And I guess neither can he. I just thought that with time he'd let her go. But I guess he hasn't."

She managed to give him a weak smile and she slowly stood and patted down her dress so it settled correctly. "You and your son are welcomed to stay as long as you need. I'd like the company. But I…am going to retire." She gave him a weak smile. He nodded and waved her off and then pushed himself up and walked down the hallway to his and Obi-Wan's room.

He slowly pushed it open to see Obi-Wan sitting on his bed with the burned picture. Slowly the teen turned it over and lifted it so Qui-Gon could see. He leaned closer and then felt a wave of shock fill him. It was M'Rina.

"She was Hopper." Qui-Gon said, feeling foolish for not having realized it sooner. M'Rina had told them she was a smuggler. How many could there be in one city? He took the picture from Obi-Wan and looked at it. M'Rina was younger, probably still a teenager, but it was very clearly her.

"She must be the person Kiern has been following around." Obi-Wan said, and gave a sad smile. "There must be at least fourteen years between them."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. Kiern was definitely older than M'Rina by more than a decade. Yet, "You can't help who you love."

* * *

Kiern slowly stepped out of a thin alley, but remained hidden in the shadows. He leaned against the wall of the building next to him and kept his eyes trained ahead. M'Rina and Lyle moved about in the small home and Kiern looked at them with a frown on his face. He stayed there until Lyle left and M'Rina blew out the candle in the window. Once the young woman was settled in bed he finally turned and left, his heart heavy and his eyes sad.

* * *

**So M'Rina and Kiern...what do you guys think happened there? And what do all those tunnels do? I keep bringing up all these questions, but don't worry, I'll answer them all in time. In the meanwhile, let me know what you think. I love hearing from you. **

**Anna Granger27:** yes, yes they do. But what are they really? And who are they coming from? Thanks for the review!

**Erin kenobi2893:** so many great questions! And you'll find out the answer to them all in time. I promise. I will say this though. I'm a huge Obi-Wan fan...I kind of think he's the best Jedi ever. So...simply put, he's a BA. Lol

**kung-fu kittykat: **I'm really glad you like her. She's super fun to write, particularly her interactions to come. I don't intend for her to be some innocent girl. I'm always glad to get one of you're reviews because you always sound so excited. I never want to let you down! And Qui-Gon finally talked to him. Now Obi-Wan knows what's going on. Thank you!

**book girl fan:** yes it was The Spoiled Sun. Such a sad story... but I love it. Thanks! As for they rest, a lot of things are going to happen because of Rorg and Maul. And yeah, i like writing romance, but i don't like writing Jedi romance. I just don't buy it... sorry. Like Qui-Gon and Tahl...nope. Obi-Wan and Siri...nope... so civilian romance is my solution. Lol And now it's even more complicated. I hope everyone likes how it plays out. Let me know. Thanks for both your reviews!


End file.
